Princess of His Heart
by xXArtemis.of.the.MoonXx
Summary: Serenity and Renesme Cullen have finally descided its time to go to public school and live out normal e question is, can they accomplish that, when their parents are Edward and Issabella Cullen?and when alec and demetri pay the girls a visit, will they learn what's in store for them before its too late? set after breaking dawn with some original characters
1. grow up youre not just kids

**Hey guys as you kno this is my first fanfix and all rights go to stephanie meyer, but the creation of Serenity Cullen is my own idea. and these are my thoughts of Bella having twins. i'll try to write more, but for now plz enjoy and comments lots! i apreaciate it. thanks! :P **

* * *

**Seren's P.O.V**

It had never occurred to us what mother nature is truly capable of… err well, it never occurred to my family at least. Grandpa Carlisle sort of wondered what it would have been like for a vampire to have twins after my sister Reneesme was born, but he left it at that. I guess it was a huge surprise when I came along into their lives not long after that. Mom and dad were happy, but that was when they realized that not only was it a miracle, but a curse in such a way that I would cause an alarm to the Volturi. Later, grandpa came up with a theory that only made sense when he explained it in plain English, and with me being four at the time, it was still pretty much a big head ache.

Some thing about an embryo containing a quarter of human DNA which carried an affect that caused my birth to be some what longer than Nessie's. Was it possible and is it still possible? Apparently so. In the beginning grandpa Carlisle thought it might have been best if they were able to get rid of me in case i was a risk to my mother's health, but after analyzing both of our dietary patterns, he came to the conclusion that my birth wasn't going to be a repeat of last time. So yeah here we are, twelve years later, me getting ready for my first day to Forks high school. Big shock to a lot of people who aren't in the loop, but its better that they don't know about vampires or the Volturi; its bad enough that I know about them. I sighed as I looked at my reflection and took out my brown contacts.

I thought of taking them off soon as first bell rang, but being that it's also picture day, I'd have to wear them. A constent pain for those with an unnatural eye color such as people as my self. With grandma René's blue eyes and the vampire red ones, my eyes had some how remained a light sheen of lavender. But other than that and the light sprinkle of glitter my skin gives off in the sun, I was considered mostly normal, that I know of anyway.

My bronze hair fell in gentle tumble of curls that framed my face and went down to my waist. After, I went down stairs to the kitchen hoping that there was still some of the smoothie left that I had made earlier and if Jake had drank the last of it, I was definitely going to make sure he would make more. The thought of the 'big bad wolf' making smoothies was just a little too much, it made me laugh. Nessie walked into the kitchen and looked at me as if I were coming down with the crazies, who knows if I was.

"Are you finally ready?" she asked with impatience. "Good morning to you too, and as for your question, I might be. Hey is there any of the strawberry smoothies left?" I replied. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow as she took in my pajama look and freshly combed hair and then shook her head. "Why do I even bother asking anymore?" she said out loud for my benefit with one last shake of her head. Even as kids I'd ask for her to tell me out loud instead of her showing me. I checked the freezer and found it empty of the pitcher, I narrowed my eyes and with the wet dog scent left behind, I knew it was him. "does Fido have to keep staying with us? 'cause I'm pretty sure dad would love to have him hit the road." I say quietly.

Alarm registered in her eyes as she sent a visual and audio image of her saying "no". she then replies "and besides, mom thought it would be a great idea for him to be around. I mean, since you're always up to some thing, we can never be too careful. Remember last time you were left alone?" I guess I saw her point, but still. I was only five when I went cliff diving and what am I suppose to think after Jake comments that its recreational fun? "hey, I am only human, and Jake said it was fun did he not?" I ask back. "you are _not only _human, half maybe, and I wasn't talking about _that_ time even though it brings up my point." she fumed.

Mom walked in saying " you two are going to be late! Why aren't you dressed yet Serenity?" she looked over at Reneesme for some sort of explanation. Clearly she was ready to go out the door and I was the one lagging behind. "mom? Can dad take me? I usually am pretty early to things when dad drives." I ask. Mom looked like she was debating even considering the idea. In the end she just nods telling Reneesme "come on Nessie, before you're late." and they both leave heading towards the garage.

I head back to my room, happy that Ness left, but not so happy that I don't have my smoothie. Oh well… I open my walk-in closet and try to rummage some thing up from inside. Hopefully home schooling hasn't taken that much of a toll on my education, considering that this is my first real day of public school. Finally I had decided on wearing my black ruffle skirt with a black and white bow, black heels and pink blouse with a black camisole sweater. Dad walked in asking if I was ready, and I told him I was.

* * *

**good? not? need more? tell me so i'll work on it if need be.**


	2. you're late

**okay, if you have reviewed, a huge thanks to you! if you havent yet, plz hurry, dont know how long seren can keep jake away from taking your smoothie too :D word of the day from seren to jake, " sit boy!"**

* * *

Okay, maybe I should've expected a map or some thing, but I didn't and that's okay, right? By the time dad dropped me off the bell had already rung, snow was piling up, and each flake was starting to melt in my socks. No, scratch that, my heels. I wasn't exactly freezing, but it wasn't fun walking around like this either. With a designer bag slung over my shoulder (the one aunt Alice got for me last Christmas) and binder in hand, I walked across campus in search of the office. My heels gave off a muffled click-clack and impatiently I looked down at my map for directions.

My eye twitched unused to the contacts that are practically hidden for Christmas and birthday use. I could tell that today was going to be a long one, when suddenly my face hit a wall. Some one chuckled from behind and asked "are you okay?" I let out my breath and let gravity and mother nature do the rest. "owe, that sure as hell hurts!" I complained as I looked down and noticed the shoes that stood near by. "no kidding. It could have been worst you know," he replied. My hands and binder moved to my side as I turned to face him.

He was cute and by ordinary standards, he was gorgeous. He was tall and sort of lanky, but there was no denying he also worked out. Blond hair framed his face covering the length of his neck and slightly curled at the end of each strand. Blue eyes mirrored my own awe even as his long lashes flicked up and down when he blinked. It was hard to tell what that soft strong face of his was thinking, and it reminded me of dad when mom wouldn't tell him what she was thinking. His soft lips moved as he said, "you're new aren't you." I nodded dumbly at him, still dazed a bit from my run in with a wall. "I guess I am." I told him.

I looked down to my map, remembering that it was still in my hand. I then mumbled "forget it." before looking back at him. "need help?" he asked. I smiled. "looking for the office actually, apparently they lost my schedule in the mail." I finished lamely. He nodded in agreement. "they did that to me last year too. Its no problem now, but if it counts as a constellation, you are pretty close to the office." he smiled, barely showing bright white teeth. I didn't believe it so I asked "how close? Close could be any thing." I justified.

He laughed a sweet sound and put both hands up in surrender. "well...err... this is the offices southern wall right here," he indicated the wall that I ran into. "_you're_ kidding me!" I said, shock I was that close. "small world?" he asked still smiling. "yeah..." I trailed off, wanting to punch through school property, but restrained my self. I _know_ mom and dad would not take to kindly to that, and neither would Sam. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought, and he took it for me being cold. "we should get you out of the snow before you catch the flu or some thing. And unfortunately Dr. Cullen just moved recently." he said concerned.

It was my turn to laugh, but it was caught in my throat. He led me to the front of the building and held the door open. I stood there not wanting to go in yet and felt the receptionist eyes bore through my back. Before he left he said "I'm Julian by the way." and disappeared out the door way. nervously I got my schedule and looked for my first period class wondering how long it was until lunch.

I barely walked into home room, noticing who was around me as they all stared at the new girl. Yup, that's me. One of the new transfer girls from the Cullen clan. I almost walked to the back of the room going down the aisles until Reneesme stood up and deliberately motioned for me to come over to her. With our height and close age difference it was hard to tell who was older, so most of the time, people often confused us both for twins. But there we both were, same homeroom, same class, and more than likely, same age with the types of strings that mom and dad are able to pull. And some where into the first ten minutes of sitting down, did the second period bell ring.

Announcements went on as we walked to our next class. "students, if you have missed pictures for yearbook or ID photos, then step on down towards the gym. And coaches to you out there, the gym will be needed. So for those of you with second period PE, it will be a walking day. I repeat, it will be a walking day." this information earned plenty of cheers from surrounding students that were headed to the lockers, and many groans from those who just came from physical education.

Nessie whispered very quietly to me, "you sure are late." she noted. And then her eyes grew bigger as she stared at me, looking me over once, and then again. "where did you find that," she shrieked quietly, when I didn't answer.

"why? doesn't it look great? I mean it well … it did take me a while to find it." I said irritably enough. "are you nuts? You're supposed to look normal, not like some super star who dropped in from LA. " she said, pointing at me very dramatically. I gave her my special-little-sister what ever look and walked around the corner to Mrs. Henderson's class.

Bell rang and the last of students were still filing in like moths. I sat at one desk next to a girl with strawberry blond hair, freckles and a superb manicure and sense of style. I could tell we were going to get along just great. "hi, I'm Gina and you're new here, aren't you?" she said, introducing herself. "yeah, name's Seren." I replied just as enthusiastically. She looked at me in awe as she took in my bronze hair, muddy brown eyes, and semi-glittery skin. I felt my cheeks start to shade like the color evening skies in winter. "now class, if I will have your attention; oh and Serenity, you need to head to the gym dear, they're taking photos…" miss Anderson interrupted all conversation, and again people looked as I slipped out the door.

The halls were empty and quiet as my feet clattered noisily from the floor. I rounded the corner, a door opened a few feet in front of me and out came Nessie as she pursued me to the gym.

* * *

**kay guys, thanks for reading and tell me what you think :P**


	3. meetings

**kay, i guess you could call this chapter a bit of a filler, but i promise things do get intresting towards the end, and i think i've writen more for this chapther than the rest. and like always, credit for both the twilight and Uglies goes to sm and sw. enjoy!**

* * *

This is running smoothly, I'm next for my picture, if only this line would pick up. I sighed and Nessie giggled at my frustration, one of the many traits that I didn't receive from mom. The person standing in front of me whirled around and might have scared the life out of me had I been completely human. I was about to break a retort about their carelessness when I took in his familiar blond hair. "Julian," I gasped quietly. Reneesme looked shocked that I knew him before she did, but she didn't say a thing. "i didn't think we'd run into each other this soon. How's your day going angel?" he replied with a smile, oblivious to the daggers my sister was practically visually throwing at me. "good, I mean I haven't ran into any walls so far. I think i'm adjusting," I said with a smile of my own.

Simultaneously we both started laughing and ended with perfect synchronization. It was weird, almost as if we knew exactly like we were meant for each other. Internally I shook my head at how cheesy it sounded, and even Jake would have said the same thing, which for the record makes it even worst. "so..." Reneesme said making her presence known to us. We looked and blushed like two kids caught trying to fake being sick, and even in my family that one wouldn't work, much. "um..Nessie, I mean, Reneesme, this is Julian. Julian, my sister Reneesme." I say awkwardly. Julian gave her a pleasant smile, not like the one he gave me, but a pleasant one none the less. "nice meeting you. I'm sure you two must be very close." he said kindly.

_Oh if only you knew the half of it...A small_ bump hit the corner recesses of my brain and then Nessie's voice became more distinct. _Hey, I'm still here you know... and _had I not known our abilities of communication, one of these moments for instance, I probably wouldn't have been able to cope with, and what I mean is having your sister in your head for like 24/7 isn't very appealing. But some how, when we were little, we found out that we could do this and we still haven't told anyone about it. And even if we had we didn't know what to call it until we read the Uglies series, so the nickname "Skintenna" stayed and ever since then that's what we've thought of it as, minus the unbubbly side affects. So in some essence, it works perfectly when were trying to get a hold of each other and both of our cell phones are dead.

"next!"some one called from up ahead. "looks like thats me angel"Julian said leaving with a smile. Before he left I managed to ask him "so want to meet up for lunch?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and went on his way for his photo. _Explain before I start looking for explanations... Nessie_thought to me dramatically. _Relax, 'kay? I mean, it's not like I'm going out with him or anything, so chill. _i replied as best I could_._ Her tense expression had relaxed a little and after wards I was called up next. I walked up looking at her making sure she would be fine.

As I started heading back to class I started feeling lightheaded as I thought over what I had asked him. Was it too much to ask for a first impression? Or was it just right? He seemed fine about it, if not a little happy to eat with me. But after seeing Nessie's expression I felt bad, because knowing her, she'd rather eat by herself and give me privacy than stick it out with an awkward conversation. Before I fully passed my sister, I hugged her tightly and said "thanks". She gave me a look that warned me that she was starting to turn purple and that if I didn't loosen up that I was going to kill her, and then she'd come back to haunt me and killed me herself. I still took my chances but eased my grip a little and took precaution just in case. A little while later I was back in my desk next to Gina, talking about world history and the causes of WWI.

The periods came and went, lunch approached too soon, and I was left with a question that was beginning to bug me. I went to the girls room to freshen up after gym finding that I was one of the unlucky ones that didn't have a walking day, but it didn't matter. PE was a piece of cake, at least as a half- vamp, it was. Running, stretches, and tennis, it was practically a joke. As a full human it would have been difficult, but I didn't have to worry, and as for the exercises I did a half-walk half-jog so I could at least put on some act for the human world. I went to the mirrors along the sinks and removed the contact lenses and put them into their case, and then went to worked on my make up. The door opened and a few other girls walked in.

they started putting on some lip gloss and checked their coverup when one of them gasped. "oh my god! Are those contacts?" a brunette exclaims as she stared at my lavender eyes. I sigh as the other two noticed and in almost in the same manner ask the same thing. "yes, family traits just don't seem to like me so yeah," I answer back loud enough for them to hear. "nuhh-ah, your lying!" one of them with blond hair said with disbelief. "now why would I lie?" I ask myself quietly that they don't hear. Instead I tell them, "believe what you want, but i'm out of here." and I walk out heading for the cafeteria.

As soon as I walk in I see Julian sitting across the room at an empty table. I also see a group of kids at another table and most of the girl population starring at him intently. I walk over to him with a full tray of food and assortments and sit down. He looks up and take in my eyes and I know what he's about to ask as he purses his lips. I answer before its out, "no they're real. And they dont bug you do they?" I ask him. He shakes his head and replies "no they don't, but I was going to say that it suits you." I look at him for a long moment and ask "what's that suppose to mean?" not harshly but enough so that he'll tell me. He smiles when I realized what he meant. My cheeks blush scarlet and my ears slowly begin to heat up.

"so..." I begin nonchalantly, looking down at my food. "what grade are you in?" I ask, trying to sound cassual. "eleventh, and yourself?" he askes. I feel his eyes on me as I reply, "same. Who do you have next?" I look up at him. He smiles and I feel as though his eyes sparkle. "mr. jackson for trig." he simply responds. And then some one slams their hand down on our table causing me to jump in surprise. "okay, now could some one just shoot me already?" _it would be my pleasure..._I think to my self as they continue talking. "I've had enough Julian. why are you even over here? I mean, why aren't you sitting with us, huh?" a girl asks looking up at her to see who she was and was quite elated to find that it was the same one who said I was lying about my eyes.

She pauses and finally looks down at me full in the eyes. Her voice drops with disappointment as she takes in our scenery and says, "oh it's you again..." I feel my eyebrow begin to raise as she looks at Julian and says to him only, "we'll save your seat if you still decide to sit with us." and walks back to that one table that kept a close watch on him since the beginning of lunch. Julian shakes his head in annoyance. I ask "what in the devil's name was that about?" it was very unusual and it bothered me that she had the courage to come over her and... I tried shaking it off. "i dont know, but Miranda really needs to wake up, smell the coffee and realize that the world doesn't revolve around her." I caught the barest hint of anger in his eyes that slowly began to fade. Instead I started switching gears and asked "so how long have you been here in forks?"

his mind settles to a different place and I see him star to relax. "I'd say a good year, maybe two at most." he starts thinking again. "are you new to the area or just the school?" he probes. I give full thought to my answer before responding. "I've been here all my life, but my parents had me home-schooled mostly. In the beginning I think I was okay with it, but as I grew older I notice how lonely it was and well, I didn't want it any more." I frowns slightly as if he understood. "its all fun when you get to stay up as long as you want, but also very solitary." he mummers quietly. I nod and soon the bell rings.

We both get up sighing and I begin pulling out a crumpled piece of paper that had once been my schedule. "you know, I don't think I ever got your name." Julian says as he puts my tray away for me. "i think of my name as bit of an understatement," I tell him truthfully. He laughs saying "it cant be too bad."i then say "considering how I usually argue with Nessie and her boyfriend its a wonder why my parents chose the name 'Serenity'."this makes even me smile and finally it comes to the point that we had to go before we were both late.


	4. I'm home?

**AN: sry couldnt update sooner. been a bit busy lately but i'm back. now on to chapter 4, :D as always, credit goes to stephanie meyer, please enjoy!**

* * *

What had I noticed when school was finally over? Plenty... for starters, Julian is one of the most popular _single_ guys in our grade, that he's in two of my classes, and that thanks to me eating with him at lunch, I now have a new enemy besides Leah. And as for Nessie, I saw that she made friends quite quickly like the way that she usually does. Uncle Emmett was bound have some advice to give with human nemesis, so if she started some thing, I could give him a call and... Renesmee raised an eye brow as I remembered how loudly I was projecting my thoughts."Seren, you okay there? 'cause it looks to me like some things up."she said with a knowing grimace. I nodded my head innocently or so I thought it was. "Last time I recall seeing that smile was when you snuck dog biscuits into Leah's breakfast and we all know what happened there."

I smiled triumphantly upon that fond memory and fine victory."You know, I don't think dad'll let you off the hook this time even if you do try anything," my sister said with authority. "Hey, she started it first by taking the last can of _my_ pepsi." nessie interjected,"It's been two whole years since she drank it, and you pulled that stunt off two weeks ago?"she asked any one mention that I can hold huge grudges depending to the extent of their causes? I was pretty sure Leah knew since I was born. And she did get a break, I mean I didn't really do anything for two whole weeks right? So why should it matter? "Hey, that one she couldn't resist telling mom about, you guys don't really know what's been going on even with all these powers in the snaps things into place for her, and before she could start hounding me for anything else, I changed the subject.

"Why don't we talk about you? How was your day?"I say with some unfeigned interest. Renesmee didn't reply, instead a silver Volvo shows up in front of the school tipping us off that dad came to pick us up and not Jake. I head for the front seat calling dibs on "SHotgun" as my sister ambles her way across the sidewalk. Dad smiles at us as we pull out of the parking lot, and then asks how our day went.

"it's definitely not what I expected, yet I some how made a very special friend. Uncle Emmett would absolutely love her." I say smiling, recapping on how I met Miranda for dad's benefit. dad shook his head and some how I could sense him rolling his eyes. i smiled again, trying to smother the tears and giggles from my voice. "Ha-has it changed much s-since you last went here dad?"I stuttered. dad nods, and then the car hauls to a stop. Before getting out dad looks at me again and stares for a long time. I see his brows knitted together, like times when he's concentrating really hard on some thing, and then I start to worry. On the verge of panicking, I go through my memories, making sure they were exactly before lunch.

When our father turns away from us and says "I don't want any problems from this school about you two, okay?" I nod enthusiasticly letting out a long sigh that I didn't know I was holding. i get off the car, happy for the dismissal, running for the hills. If there was one thing about being a half blood it was knowing when to either fight and stand your ground or run screaming for your life and hiding; right now for instance, was a time to hide.

I think about my conversation earlier, the one i had with Julian and wonder how things'll go tomorrow. My feet carry me to both Nessie's and my room, just as I'm about to open the door I hear a soft sigh escape a crack. My fingers were already on the knob moving it open, my mind processing what I walked in on, and despite the nice warm evening, my body responds like a tuning fork as shudders take control. A half snarl half growl flees from Jacob's mouth as he stands in a protective position in front of my sister. "What the hell Seren?Jake" says irritably. His usual attire doesn't faze me, but seeing as to how close he and Renesmee were standing, it caught me off guard and made me think about how dad would feel to see them his close. "I should be asking the same thing Jake." I replied bravely.

Mom called up from the living room, respecting our rights of "not getting involved" unless need be, "Jacob Back, I hope you realize not to do anything that you will regret." cautiously Nessie began to edge herself away from Jake, placing worried fingers on his shoulder. I shook my head, letting my things fall to the floor and walked out of the room, with a sad smile momentarily frozen in place. "Go on ahead, I'll just leave you two to your business." I said, pausing at the foot of the stairs before continuing for the back door.

After that, I knew that there was only one place to go. Once again I had wondered what it was that these branches were witnesses to, how many times they have encountered scenarios like my own or maybe even the most beautifulest of days that a couples could spend beneath their bark. I wandered over to a riverbank where two streams met, took off my heels and set them beside me as I sat at the edge closest to the water. The sun reflected back showing different hues of gold mixed with rich colors of lavender. The branches were low and hugged the start of the Washington mountain range. Birds flew to their nests to protect their hatch-lings, and finally the nocturnal-ones came out of hiding, ready to play.

* * *

**AN: pleaze comment, i hope you guys are enjoying this, debating on writing more. i'll try to get chappie 5 up soon :)**


	5. ello nieghbor

**popcorn any one? no? might want to make some

* * *

**

Demetri's P.O.V.

She was just so beautiful that I couldn't wait to hear her say her name. She had the most expressive eyes that was the color of lavender, fare bronze hair and a pale complexion. Her hair was just a tumble of ringlets that framed her heart shaped face and went past just below the shoulder. She sat there at the waters edge, her knees curled to her chin, and her eyes stared blankly into the moving water. The last of a dying sun enclosed around her, making her glow. I couldn't wait any longer than necessary. I jumped from one of the tree's ghostly branches and landed with a soft thud. The cloak that I'd been wearing, came down with me. I lifted the hood off my head, and check to see if she noticed. Life came into her eyes as she looked around her surroundings. The sun had completely gone down and I stayed at the edges of the shadows.

"who's there? If thats you Jake, then you can just leave me alone." she called out bravely. She looked deeply in my direction, her eyes hardening.

I step out from the cover of dying leaves, my hands held up in surrender. "hi." I say easily, relaxed. "who are you, and what are you doing here?" she repeats, her eyes never leaving me. "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just looking for some directions." I say calmly. She nods, like its perfectly understandable.

"if you're looking for the park rangers, then you're gonna have one hell of a search." she replies. I move closer to her. I chuckle quietly. "and you're' not lost?" I ask in return. She shakes her head, then stopping, to say something. "_I'm_ not the one who's lost!" she fumes quietly. I smile at this, still wondering why I'm doing this. she starts glaring at me, "look, why don't you just go that way down there and you'll find your self back on that trail there."

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V **

I wondered as I sat there with my legs curled, if my sister really did care about me. I know some times I can be a bit much, but I do mean well. I think back to when we were growing up and wonder if it would some how be different if we were a human family, or if it would've been just the same. Well, maybe not so much as the same with Jake, then that'd just be weird. I still wonder why we'd call him an uncle. And how did things become so complicated between me and Nessie?Life just seems so strange some times, but I guess I'm going to have to just live with it.

Even with the end of summer, some fireflies come out and light up the night in the distance. The wind blows and I hear rustling noises come from the woods. At first I think its Leah or Seth, but then they'd come out by now or some thing wouldn't they? Fear flooded through me as I got up from where I was sitting, telling myself to calm down. I called out, trying to be grown up about the situation. "who's there? If thats you Jake, then you can just leave me alone." I tagged on as a warning at the end if it was Jake. I stared at the darkness, straining my eyes waiting for Jake's reply.

Leaves crunch and I wonder again if it is the wolves, or some elk. The latter answer is neither. A form steps out from the shadows with the gray-ish silver cloak. He's built is sort of bulky but there's a define way to the way he stands. I tense up my muscle, preparing for a fight, or if push comes to shove, death. Mom and dad always did say to be on your guard 'cause you just never know what life could throw at you.

My eyes did a quick scan and saw him raise his hands in surrender. In my mind I raise my eyebrows in question. But other than this, I listen to him as he speaks. "hi." his smile is more like a smirk, and his tone is relaxed, casual even. "who are you, and what are you doing here?" I ask, ready for the worst. "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just looking for some directions." he says easily. I relax a little thinking how grandpa charlie mentioned lost hikers straying from trails from time to time. I nod, wanting to know what he could be doing this close to us. "if you're looking for the park rangers, then you're gonna have one hell of a search." I say, studying him.

He steps closer to me, and sends my my nerves on high alert. He begins chuckling causing my anger to bubble. "and you're not lost?" he replies. Why would I of all people be lost, my logic argued. I shake my head uncontrollably at how ridiculous this sounds. "_I'm_ not the one who's lost!" I choke out. He then begins smiling and my frustration sores. I glare at him, wanting him to leave me alone. "look, why don't you just go that way down there and you'll find your self back on that trail there." I say irritable now. I point at the east side that leads back towards the trail.

He shook his head, "cant" he said smoothly. "why not?" I argued. "you are looking for a trail aren't you"i asked him logically. "not unless I'm looking for some one" he replied. I turned around and began walking in a different direction back to the house. I shout over my shoulder at him, "good luck with that, then!" I look to see if he's still standing there and find him gone. I turn back around. He was less than 10 inches from me, his face toward over me as I looked up at him. he smiled, and his dirty brown hair fell into his eyes. "do you know a Cullen residence by any chance?" he asks, the smile disappearing, morphing into a frown. I look away from him after just noticing the crimson eyes. I gasped, stuttering, "you-you're a vampire."

he turns his head in a lop sided angle and a confuse expression comes across his face. "what makes you say that?" he asked. "your eyes. They're not natural," I replied. "i just might be a pure albino, you never know. But then again, you're one to talk." he interjects. A smile creeping into his voice. I blink twice and try to recover myself as quick as I can. _I cant stand him..._i thought frustrated. "now, back to my original question," he asked again.

I try not to give away too much, but my eyes betrayed me as I replied, "what does it matter if I do or don't?" I dared. He calls my bluff, then I suddenly I find my self being scooped into his arms and thrown onto his shoulders. "i usually don't treat girls like this, but you look like the type that just wont listen." he commented. My limbs flail about and soon after I start shouting like Fido.

"let me go!" I growled as I pounded as hard as I could on his back. "not until you tell me where they're at." he said quietly. "well you already have one of 'em." I mumbled softly to my self forgetting about the super human abilities. Fatigue takes over my limbs and finally I stop, giving up so that I could conserve my energy. I've blown my cover all under less than 10 minutes, so I wondered what else there was left that I had to lose. I give it more thought and hoped that a miracle would happen soon...real soon.

* * *

**AN:just thought of adding a nice distraction. now another word from seren, "fido, fetch! help! sos! anything!"**


	6. on the edge of scared

****

jump right in. rights belong to stepanie meyer though. (sadly cant say its mine except for the storyline). :'(

* * *

Nessie's P.O.V:

Serenity has been out for a long time now, that I begin to worry about her. Jacob saw the blank expression on my face, I could feel his stares now. "what's wrong?" he finally asked. I shook my head to shake away the thoughts that haunted me. "she's been gone for some time now," I said, I could hear how hollow I sounded as I spoke. "who?" he asked quietly. "Serenity. I think some things happened." I replied. "don't worry, I'm sure she's safe. How 'bout I go look for her for you?" he offers while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nod silently, then Jake reaches for me and pulls me into his arms. A "special Fido hug" Seren calls them.

**

* * *

**

Serenity's POV:

after some time in the woods, he carried me in an unfamiliar direction through the forest, snaking his way through branches and old wood. He finally sets me down when we reach an old abandoned cabin. "you aren't going to run are you?" he asked. Tiredly I shook my head in response. "good." was all he said as he pulled out a key from the robe's pocket and unlocked the door. He laid me on a surprisingly comfortable bed and sat in a couch that was faced this way. "if you need to sleep you can go on ahead. I'll wake you up in the morning." he said soothingly. It almost worked.

My droopy eyes snapped themselves open. "the hell you will," I said. "you're a feisty one." he said laughing. Immediately I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him and then rolled onto my side, the one that faced the opposite end.

I still had no idea what to call him, something else besides stranger, stalker and creep. Oh and vampire. I'll admit he is a hot stalker-ish creep though. I wondered how I got into this mess, thinking back to when I was talking to Nessie about my childhood nemesis. And the new one when I remembered something. "shoot! I'll be late for school!" I groaned. I rolled back over and stared at him and avoided looking at the pockets. "what is your name any how?" I asked as an after thought.

As soon as I asked I regretted it, his lips came together in a smirk. "Demitri, and might I get the chance to know yours?" he asked. "no." I replied defiantly. "besides, I'd never give my name to a stranger." he raised an eyebrow. "well, technically I'm not a stranger, not to your family I'm not." he clarified. Some thing about him just made my heart beat a little faster than usual, his eyes maybe? I asked myself. I still wondered what he meant by that last comment, so I ask him. "how?" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "promise you wont scream?" he asked honestly. "ooh, scary." I replied rolling my eyes. "you asked for it. " he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"if you're related to the Cullens, then you'd be a sibling of Bella and Edward?" he guessed. I was shocked that he actually knew my parents first names. "no." I answered a little slowly. "no?" he repeated questioningly. "then what?" I took my time before replying. "I'm Serenity Cullen, Bella and Edward's daughter actually."i said truthfully. Was it a good idea to tell him who I truly was? Probably not. Did I want him to know? Sort of, I wasn't quite sure yet. Would my sister be hysterical when I got home? Completely and absolutely. Demetri was really good at hiding his emotions, but some how shock still lingered in those crimson eyes.

"dear god, how I wished you weren't." he said, almost afraid for me. "why not?" I asked critically. "because then Aro wouldn't know about you." he replied sadly. It finally registered in my mind who he was with. The Volturi. I might not have been alive for the battle between my family and the Italian coven, but Aro's name was committed to memory. And apparently Demetri also hung on to that memory too. "wish I didn't have to do this." he said quietly. He snapped me out of my train of thought. "Do what?" I asked, fear making my voice quaver. "this," he said as he got up from his seat, coming over next to me and bent down until his lips could graze my neck. I froze, heart pounding harder that when I ran a marathon against aunt Alice. I only had enough control to squeeze my eyes shut.

"don't worry, this isn't going to hurt, promise." he whispered against my skinny then felt a piercing sting, my blood began to gather at the wound and the lips that covered the skin against the small opening. i could only think "I've become prey to a peer, some one stronger than me". It wasn't right, yet it felt so amazing. My eyelids gradually grew ten times heavier, sleep not far behind.

**

* * *

**

Demerit's POV:

Serenity, a beautiful name for such a beautiful rose, but boy did she have her thorns. I knew I didn't like what I was going to have to do next; it was practically stealing. Once we exchanged just the right amount of blood, she'd more than likely wouldn't remember this night, and that left a pit in my stomach for her not to know. Oh if only she'd been their sibling, but things in life never turn out like that. i know she was scared, just as much as I was as I drew sweet blood from her. I also knew immediately when she went off to sleep, a very faint snore that and a quiet mumbling, some thing about a dog. Guess Carlisle finally perfected his diet to where they could own pets, 'cause last I recall I could still picture the blond and the bulk to have some what have a little trouble with that. Or was it with bears?

What ever it was, it was going to have to wait. When I was done with the whole exchanging process, I lifted serenity from the bed, cradling her in both arms, gentle not as to wake her. I then tried again to look for the Cullen residence, following the trail she left behind. Before I reached the home I went to where I found her, down by the stream, and placed her slumped against a tree. not the best thing but it will have to do, I reasoned with myself. Soon as I took off, I started to hear paws pound against the ground back to Serenity. Instinct told me to go back, but reason said that if I had stayed there longer, what would happen if I didn't get the message out to Aro.

Quickly now at full speed did I make my way upstream and out north west through the ocean. Afterwords it was all down coast till Sacramento, and by that time it was already dark out. A young flight attendant at the airport asked "where to, hon?". She smiled adoringly at me. Once after that, I caught a plane down first class to Voltura trying to beat the sunlight home. It seems like hours later before we land that I began getting up from my seat and started pacing the isles. All the while, she was on my mind, the way her lips quirked together in frustration, how she seemed to smile on an old unshared joke, her entire being really. how I'm going to regret it when she remembers that night. Maybe she's better off being unnoticed by us. And Jane would flip a gasket if she knew how much I loved serenity. In such little time I love every thing about her, where as it took me centuries to _learn_ to _love_ Jane. Was this what the Romans meant by love at first sight?

**

* * *

**

Nessie's POV:

Jacob came back an hour or two after leaving on his search. I was sitting up in my room watching "One Missed Call". I was still grateful that my parents got me my I-pod and not a cell phone. When Jake knocked on my open room door, I shrieked thinking that it was the girl's mother that came to get her revenge on me. Jake chuckled as he placed a sleeping Serenity on my queen sized bed commenting on my choice of movies. "aren't you a little young to be seeing that?" he asked as he squeezed me against him. Some how I chocked out, "no" as I moved my arms around him and pulled him down to my height so that Jacob could kiss me. When we were done I popped the question that I've been wondering about.

"her usual hiding place by the creek. You know, when she gets in trouble and skulks off to?" he said with a rueful smile. I smiled back at him as I nodded. I got why she'd go there, it's a great place for peace and it's also quite relaxing in reality. Nature at its best. "must have dosed off, huh?" I guessed. It wasn't a first for her, so it made a lot of sense, but I hoped it would be enough to get her up earlier in the morning. "maybe you should take her to her room, then we could both watch 'Scary Movie 3' or something?" I suggested, mentioning Jake's favorite comedy for an added benefit. Jacob picked Serenity back up again, saying "you're wish is my command." and he was gone again.

* * *

**AN: this might get a little confusing, but i'll try my best to explain. 1) sorta got the idea from vampire diaries, but not exactly. 2) the blood exchange between other vampires doesnt make them a vampire again, just makes them forget the last hour and half depending on how much they drain. 3)and yes, this is the only time that they get to rest from their eternity, so never wake a sleeping bat. i'll try writing more over the weekend, just dont expect it to be posted before sunday. i'll see what i can do. phew! thats alot. **


	7. movie night

**AN: all rights go to Stephanie Meyer, and song credits go to We The Kings. and no i do not own the lyrics or characters, just the story line. :)

* * *

**

Serenity's POV:

oh god how my head felt like it was killing me, my alarm rang loud near form where I laid. I still don't remember how I got to my bed last night, but Nessie and Jacob kept throwing glances my way, the type that say that they know something that you don't, which is quite odd when your own sister hasn't even been inside your head in almost a whole day. But there we both were, sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying dad's home cooked omelets, hash-browns, and bacon. It's one of his specialties, but I guess he still doesn't realize it.

For once I'm actually early to home room. Roll is being called and then I notice her sitting five seats away with her feet crossed. Mr. Henley looks up from his glasses as he calls out "Miranda Clark" and nods pitifully wondering how he got some of the students in here. Finally he get's to both of Nessie's name and then mine. He looks again to make sure who it is and chuckles. "well, we haven't had a Cullen here in a while, girls is your father Edward?" he asked us both. I nod and so does Nessie, "yeah." I said happily waiting to see the look on Miranda's face. Nessie turns in my direction and shakes her head at me, like I should know better or something. "how is your father doing? I heard he married ms. Swan, are the still together?" I nod again. "they are still happily married, and my dad's doing great. After Dartmouth, they settled down with us and moved back to Forks." Mr. Henley smiled and continued calling out names.

During third period English, Julian came and sat next to me, poking my sides with his lovely smile on his face. "hey you," he said before sitting down. "hey." I replied looking down to hide my blushing cheeks. "run into any more walls today?" he ask jokingly. "_no,_but I swear they have it in for me." I said laughing. But afterward, we get back to work on a partner project, that was due next week. I look over his shoulder to see what he's wrote about me so far and am not surprise that he writes down "loves to run into walls". "hey, that's not fair." I comment when he looks at me with a grin. "how about I tell you some thing about my self then, that is both true and will make you laugh?" he replies. I think about this in wonder. This should be interesting, might also be my only chance to learn some thing new about him.

"might as well." I answered as I got my pen ready. "so apparently I was the worst little boy growing up, my aunt Hillary tells me. Now don't get me wrong, I'm supposedly sweet to her _now,_ but the things that I did when I was a kid she'll remember till the day she dies." he says looking back at an old fond memory. "while she was over for Easter once, mom was making a cake, and I wanted to help. I was maybe three or four, so when I went out to the garden I didn't know which ingredients my mom needed.

"i grabbed whatever I could and tossed it into the batter. Grass, dandelions, squiggly red-brown moving things, and mud." I raised an eyebrow. No wonder the woman said she'll always remember him, I thought, as I guessed where this story was going. "think mom forgot to put her glasses on when we were making the cake 'cause as soon as I was done storing, she put the batter in the oven." a small sound escapes from me. "uh-oh". He looks at me with a knowing grin. "yeah. Think it was also aunt Hilary's birthday too. She got the first piece and wished for me not to make her any more cakes ever again. Even when I offer I still can't get her to have a piece." I can imagine why.

The more I found out about him the more questions I asked. Of course Julian asked some very personal ones too, who didn't? The innocent ones are the ones that surprised him though. "favorite movies?" he asked. "The crazies, The mummy?, I'll always know what you did last summer, um, zombie land, and Shaun of the dead." I replied. He smirked. "what?" I asked. "nothing," he'd answer, then the questions continued. During lunch, it seemed like we were still doing our work for English. When we had a few minutes left of lunch Julian asked me out to the movies. "want to see that one movie, My Soul To Take, Serenity?" I nodded happily. "sure, see ya tomorrow then?"i asked. I grabbed my tray, and bravely, in front of the whole school, got up and pecked Julian on the cheek. I could still hear Miranda's gasp from where I stood as I made my way to class.

**

* * *

**

Demetri's POV:

"we'll write a song... don't waste your time...speed up your breathing...just close your eyes..."i hum to my self as I walk to my room. Jane walks by, a surprised expression plastered on her face. "i see some ones back early." she purrs. I ignore her and keep walking. "any new information? Demetri?" she asked slightly miffed for the brush off. "Hmm? Oh no, not that it concerns you Jane. Although I was quiet sure you'd be checking Greece right about now." I replied politely. After she stayed quiet returning to the Volturi training room.

Not that we really use it anymore, but it felt nice to unwind our muscles after once in awhile. Ah, so much better being home. Once in the confines of my room, I closed the door to the outside world and started writing what had become a possible lead for a song. When I was done writing I gave it a once over, looked for my guitar which I spied in the corner, and started picking at its frets. Its intro slowly building until it comes into harmony with the lyrics.

"Soft kiss and wine  
what a pretty friends of mine.  
we're finally intertwined.  
nervous and shy  
for the moment  
we will come  
alive  
tonight"

"Secret Valentine!"

From there the words flowed just as naturally as waster and air. Each word blossomed as the tune morphed and became a beautiful collection of notes.

"We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl  
start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all"

all too soon it was over. I sighed as I put my instrument away. Some one cleared their throat and my attention directed its self to Alec. "whats wrong?" I asked. "nothing, Aro just wanted to welcome you home." Alec replied. I nodded, knowing that the music must have tipped every one off that I was back. Crazy old music loving Demetri. Out of the entire guard I was the only one who could never let that part of my life go. "very well then." I replied as I walk down the corridors to his study.

"my lord?" I called out respectfully. "ah, Demetri, finally you're back with us again." he said as he held out his hand. Instinct and knowledge already told me to take his hand. With one touch he knew pretty much everything. His eyes widened as he nodded sagely. "i see, so how would you like to resolve this case?" he asked quietly. Unconsciously I replied "my lord, if I could maybe sway her to our side the rest of the family would follow suit."

"very well. See what you can do, and if not, you will have to force her to come with you." Aro said with finality. After that I went to pack my belongings again, knowing that they were sure to send me out again. What good dose it make if I force serenity to come with me or not? She would have probably find a way out if she really wanted to, being there is other family she wouldn't want to part with. And it would be the same thing that happened to me wouldn't it? So much time and so many secrets that have been layered with in these walls...

* * *

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed so far and the song's called "secret Valentine" by We The Kings" in case your not familiar with it and want to look it up. :D**


	8. Bro? Since when?

**AN: hey guys, im happy to see that your enjoying this story, and i know its been awhile to update. maybe not a whole month but that's okay. im still writing, so dont worry, i hope im doing okay for** **demetri's POV, but on another note thanks to liluxstellar and** **Renesmee C. Cullen da original for reviewing. this tells me alot, but hey thats just me. keep reading. ^_^**********

Serenity's POV:

* * *

things are changing fast whether I realize it or not, and maybe for the best. But I some how get the feeling that maybe Julian doesn't belong in my world. I start noticing this as he walks me home, and as hard as I try I just cant shake the thoughts away. I feel really bad that I cant concentrate on what he's saying the way I would like to, but for some reason I cant help but wonder who I really am any more.

"serenity, are you feeling okay?" Julian asked me after I didn't answer him. "yeah, just a little tired I guess." I said, my features turning apologetic. He understood, it had been a long night, a night that I didn't want to end. We were near the house already, I could make out the shape of my dad standing in the window and mom standing next to him while uncle Emmett watch from a safe distance. Mom and dad didn't say much to each other from what I saw, but then again if I were them, I wouldn't when uncle Emmett was in the room either.

But we were still some how far enough away that Julian couldn't notice them, which was great. "Hopefully you had a great time though?" Julian murmured. I nodded. "how could I not?" I replied. He laughed. "what?" I asked instead. "oh nothing." he replied with a mischievous grin. I stared at him with raised eyebrows. "okay then," I said, finally looking away. Then I felt his warm fingers hold on to my chin. When I turned back around I knew he was closer to me, his blue eyes looking down into mine, and the distance between our lips were so close that if I got up on my tippy toes, they would've met. My heart picked up a notch as I waited for him to kiss me. "you have no idea what you mean to me. And no idea how much I think us meeting was a miracle." he whispered. I wondered about that day my self, of how a boy who could make some birthday cake for their aunt end up with a girl like me.

The next thing I found my self doing, was trying to kiss him, my body putting all of its weight onto my toes. He bent a little closer until our lips had finally met. He was warm, sweet, and mine. We both couldn't hide it, not even pretending that we didn't like each other, seemed impossible. And there we were, in the woods together in an embrace, my hand hanging around his neck, and his fingers holding the small of my back. When we broke apart, we were both breathless, my heart finding no end to keep a good grip on its beats. I couldn't get his scent off my taste buds, nor could I want him any more than I did. But we both went on, following the trail again back to the house. Dad was at the door sooner than I expected. Julian and I both knew that the night had come to an end. We said good night before I walked inside, father trailing behind.

Emmett was flopped on the couch, a huge grin spread across his face. Dad knew what he was about to say and said quietly, "not a word. Not unless you value your flat-screen and PS3." uncle Em's mouth fell open. "Edward, you cant be serious. Its my baby right there." he replied fearfully watching his screen and station with close supervision. "and our child is here." dad said motioning to me. Uh-oh, this is not good. Dad cant be that mad, can he?

Dad looked back at my uncle, giving me my chance to hide behind mom. "maybe I should go get Esme." mom muttered. Dad shook his head. "its not necessary love. I promise." dad replies as he walks over to join mom. Uncle Emmett looks at the ceiling and mouthed "thank god!". My father's attention then swaps back to me, and my hearing begins.

mom starts off first asking "how was your night, Seren?" I begin getting a random itch, and my fingers start fidgeting with my hair. "it was okay." I tried saying casually, when I knew it was a bit of a lie. But I didn't think too much of it. dad looks at mom, and I notice a slight crease between his eye brows. "maybe we should of kept you girls in private studies." dad says quietly to himself. Mom gave him a slight smack in the shoulder. "Edward, you knew the day would come when she wouldn't be a little girl any more," she said chidingly. "yes, Bella, that may be true. But I didn't think it would have been this soon." my father replied, a small frown forming at the corners.

As soon as dad finished speaking, heavy foot step that only belonged to one person, came thundering down the stairs. Jacob scurried to the kitchen, and ripped some thing open, popping it into the microwave. Smaller pops emerged from a bag, followed by the buzzer, and Jake passed us with out a second glance. Mom sighed, shaking her head. "Jake, I better not find that popcorn in any of your's or Renesmee's hair ." she warned. Uncle Jake replied with a "sure-sure". Mom smiled. "i mean it Jake."

the worst was over, and dad had let me go. I left for my room when both my parents started speaking to each other about how close "Fido" was to going to the dog pound. I on the other hand, couldn't help but worry if it were possible for my vampire dad to have a mental break-down at realizing how close his daughter was to becoming an adult. that and my brain told me to sort of distance my self from Julian, but my heart said some thing different. Once I got to my room, I force myself to sleep, my mood was restless.

**Demetri's POV:**

after a few days of packing, I was sent out again. the plane reached small-ish town of port angels on Sunday night. A perfect little town to host a small coven of vampires next door wasn't too far away. Well, better get to work then, I thought as I headed straight to the local out-fitters and strip malls. A small idea already working its way to being a bullet-proof plan, one that couldn't fail if I play this thing right. Okay, 10 pairs of designer jeans, 20 designer tees, um 2 parkas, any thing else I might be missing that all came to a total $750 and 36 cents. Glad for not eating what most would call food, I decided to start looking for some lodging.

My cell phone in my pocket went off, the jingle of "The Middle" hummed until I picked up. "hello?" I said quietly into the receiver. "Demetri? Thank god you finally picked up! What were you thinking heading down there?" I held the phone away from my ear before Jane could have the chance to put it out of commission for good. "calm down Jane, and try not to yell, okay?" I asked politely. She huffed and puffed, but after a few seconds came her reply. "okay." patiently I waited for her to explain. "Demetri, I... I want to know why you're down there. It just doesn't make sense and its a waste of time too. why not come back down here and we'll spend some quality time, just you and me? Please?" I knew what she was asking, but I couldn't do that. "Jane, I cant. Its not that simple." I told her quietly.

"why _not_?" she said childishly. I shook my head, wondering how she could act like this with me over the phone, and not in person. It wasn't fair. And why did I have to play by her rules? "Jane, Aro asked me to come out here, now will you quit trying to find out my business?" I said a little irritated now. I hung up before she could respond. I'm so dead when I get home, a dead man walking.

Some how I managed to contact the school, sent out an address, a declaration of an emancipated minor, and some sort of proof of fake identification. now all that was left was getting to an abandoned house in forks, which was no problem being that with my pay in my job I got way more than others could afford. My phone rang again, this time I checked the caller ID, picking up when I saw Alec's name. "You guys must really miss me to be calling so late." I greeted. "hope you have plenty of room Demetri, 'cause I coming down there." I could hear the smile that colored his voice as he replied. "what? Why? You guys don't trust me?" I asked a little hurt. "nah, its not that. Aro just thought it would be easier if you had back up." I raised my eye-brows. "please tell me you're not bringing your sister with you." I said worried now. "we'll see, cant promise anything though."he replied. Then the line went dead, dial tone following right behind.

I felt a bit uneasy to hear that, so I got ready for a hunt, hoping that the crime rate in Seattle was high enough that the prison guards wouldn't notice much tonight. I mean hey, since they spend a lot for death penalty might as well give them free services, right? Some way to help police forces, no matter how useless they can be some times during a paranormal activities as they'd refer to it as. guess you cant really blame them at times though, there have even been some cases that not even us vampires understand.

Silently I placed a call for a taxi and made my way for Seattle. Tomorrow I would see her, I thought happily, hoping that she was the same way as that night as she is at school. It wade me wonder, what were her dreams, her ambitions, the things that she might have wanted to change? It must be hard to be her, being the some what out cast in the family. The rumors that she doesn't know about that others have heard, "a wolf imprinting on her sister", "her preferable dieting", "their way of life", it some times drove me mad just to know that some of us go to the extremes as spreading awful things. No one really knows she exists, all they care about is her sister, so it makes me wonder how is it going to affect her when she does join the guard. How many shock faces and unpredictable moods that'll radiate towards her...

the cab pulled to a stop in front of a local bakery. "okay son, that comes to a total of $250.00. is this the place your looking for?" the driver asked. I nodded. "it's close enough, thank you." I replied to the old man. "to many years in the business, got to get out of it before Edna says some thing," the driver muttered to him self as he pulled away. Probably must enjoy his wife and grand children, I thought wistfully. Must be nice.

A few days, thats how long everything took. Papers, documents, any thing that had to go in for the school, faked records, it was all covered. Alec got here with out Jane yesterday morning, the house was on the outskirts of town near the school and woods. "nice location bro." Alec had said when he pulled up in a red Mustang Convertible. Thank god he thought of bringing his car, least now I wont have to pull up in a taxi the first day. Then I noticed it. I raised my eye brow. "Bro? Since when?" I asked jokingly.

Alec laughed with me, "well, we are supposed to be high school students, now aren't we? I mean I now it has been awhile since we were last in school, but isn't it what they're calling each other now?" he clarified. I sighed shaking my head. It might have been twenty years since I was last in that kind of situation. Memories of girls laughing surrounded me, the jocks pretending that they didn't do anything, and the two nobodies that they would blame for their antics. Some one else's life now, some one who died all those years ago. "Demetri? You okay?" Alec asked when I didn't answer. "yeah, I'm fine." I replied absently. All the humor drained and replaced by the deluded memories of the past.

**Serenity's POV:**

bell rang the next morning and I spotted Gina on her way to class. "hey wait up for me!" I called out as I jogged down to her, my hair flying behind me. "Hiya Serenity, what's up?" she asked smiling. "whoa! Sorry," I replied as I skidded to a stop and shook my head. She laughed. "it's alright, come on, before we're late. You know, I think Mrs. Alen is looking for some one to give a detention." she said once I caught my breath. "you're right, I think she might be around the corner too." I said, a _very_ faint glimmer of fear sparkled behind hazel eyes as Gina peered around the corner to be sure. "don't say that, she just might actually come knowing her." she said. I couldn't help my self some times though.

We continued on our way to class and then Gina asked me some thing. "so, did you hear about those two new transfer students yet?" she said casually. I shook my head as the news caught my attention. "no. where they from?" I replied. "some one heard Greece, and another said Rome, but either way they're some where from Europe." she answered as a dreamy look came into her eyes. "boy, they're just gorgeous. It looks like Julian might want to watch out Serenity." she said as a smile came to her lips. I laughed and brought her out of her train of thought. "maybe, maybe not. Anyway, they might be the distraction I need to keep Miranda away from him." I said, putting all the hope that I could muster on that thought.

We made it before the final bell could ring and get us detention. "yes! Made it!" Gina and I both cried. Class started laughing as Mr. Ryan raised an eye brow, and Ms. Anderson cleared her throat and apologized to him, embarrassment clearly coloring her face. "Girls, what do you think you're doing? Never mind that. Just go to your seats while Mr. Ryan talks about our exciting year and new activities." she said in a dismissive tone. We took that as our Que to go, but not with out us looking at each other and secretly sharing giggles at the way she looked at him. It was pretty obvious that she liked him that our class would always find out the latest news from the councilors office.

* * *

**AN:Dont worry, still more to come... enjoy!**


	9. i did't sign up for this they made me

**AN: sorry for not posting sooner, i've been having a little trouble with the Internet lately, but i'm here now. for those of you who've been pretty patient for the next chappie here's a cookie (::). thanks guys, now a little time for some R&R. **

* * *

Finally, Mr. Ryan stopped speaking and a few minutes later the bell rang. Gina and I walked to our next class and once we got close enough to her class we said later to each other "see you guys during lunch?" Gina asked. I nodded. "yup! Don't worry, Julian and I will save ya a spot." I said smiling. She nodded and headed to class still worrying. I started off for English wondering if the transfer students were in there. Some girls walked by laughing, they looked pretty young to be sophomores which said they were freshmen. "gosh they are so cute! I mean you just had to have been there Tori. Too bad their both juniors though..." the red head said to her friend. Well, least now I know they must be in one of my classes, I thought as I walked in to meet Julian.

"so thoughtful." I complimented as he pulled my chair out for me. "you know, Halloween's next month right?" he said once I got settled down. He was right, my first Halloween while I'm in public school. What did they do in forks during the fall, anyway? "i asked my parents," he said pausing. Then I got it. "they said yes?" I asked him, my excitement slowly rising. "pass "go" and collect $200. green light. But under one condition," he said pausing. What could it be. "condition?" I said echoing my thoughts to him. "one: invite entire junior class, two: no alcohol, three: a costume masquerade to make things interesting." he said naming the things off on the list. "i still cant believe they said yes! This is so great!" I gave Julian a quick hug before the bell rang.

"i know, but I don't think there wont be a way not to have alcohol there though. We might not have it, but knowing the others, they would probably bring some." I laughed. "your right, but at least you wont be in trouble for it." I thought about how the night was going to pan out, every one in costumes, auntie Alice wanting to help with costume design, and Julian's parent gone for the night. Thank god he's an only child, if not this would've never worked. "hey, think I'll cover the new year bash, okay?" I told him, an idea forming. Aunt Alice was so going to enjoy this. "you sure your mom and dad wont mind?" Julian asked me a little worried. "positive. Are you going to need help setting up that weekend?" I replied. "maybe, just hope your up for it." he said grinning. "don't care, be happy I'm helping." I said persistently. Mrs. Alen hushed us while she took role.

Jeez, grouchy much? we were still whispering to the point that she took thing into her own hands and separated us. "now then, we have a new student, Alec Adessi who'll be joining us." so this is the new mysterious transfer Gina was after. Nice. Light brown hair, pale complexion, red-ish brown eyes, and small dimples. The girls couldn't stop staring, you could see the hungry looks that they threw at him, the ones that said "please sit by me", "wish this seat wasn't taken", and then the defeated looks they threw in my direction when he walked to the now vacant seat next to me. Some one muttered, "Miranda is going to love this." I slightly turned my head to see who said it, but I couldn't get pass the transfer's eyes with out giving my self away to him. It was going to have to wait.

Quietly his chair scratched against the floor and I turned back in my seat to face the board. I missed Julian, I thought wondering if Mrs. Alen woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I then zoned out half way through Mrs. Alen's lecture waiting for her to dismiss us to our partners so we could finish up our reports. Instead, the bell rang and I waited for her to say some thing about the project. After class I motioned for Julian to go on with out me, so I could talk to Mrs. Alen my self. Alec was in front of me and right now he had her undivided attention. Come on, come on, hurry up already, before I'm late for gym, I urged silently. She finished up with a "and remember you could give it to me when ever your ready." he smiled politely as he walked away. Jerk, I thought as the second bell rang.

"Serenity, what do you need?" she asked mildly. What ever happened to miss sunshine? He did, that's what happened. "um... Mrs. Alen, we're aren't doing the partner project?" I asked trying to remember what it was that Alec did to get on her good side. "I'm sorry if you were looking forward to that but it has been a long day. Maybe tomorrow. And Serenity," she said pausing. "yes?" I asked sweetly. "try paying better attention next time. I do worry about you you know, I mean coming in through the system so late and all." she said maternally. "will you be needing a pass by chance?" she asked as I made my exit. "nah, I'll be fine." I said and left.

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

this is too boring, I thought as teachers droned on about how things worked around here. Then it happened, the bell rang cutting them off mid-lecture, and I was out of my seat heading for fourth period PE. I was pretty surprised though, I thought that for such a small school, I would have seen Serenity by now or passed by her or something. The halls were crowded as I walked, followed by the last person that I would have expected. Alec joined me, both of us wearing similar uniforms that were the colors red, gray and gold. I raised an eye brow at Alec's smiling mood, he looked happy like some one who was actually enjoying being a kid again. "found her." was all he said. Jealousy flashed through me, its bloody tendrils pulling at the back of my mind.

"what class did you come from?" I asked quietly so that only he could hear. "English. By the way, nice catch. Now I see why you insisted on her." he said grinning. This concerned me, would he try taking her from me? I asked my self as we headed to some numbers made with tape. Some thing told me to back peddle and I asked, "how are you so _sure_ it was _her_?" I said defensively. It takes him a moment to answer. "who else would have an unusual eye color such as lavender? It had to have been her that I sat next to." a questioning look crossed his face.

"Demetri, what else do you know about her that you're not telling me?" I didn't reply as a second bell rang. Role was called again, Serenity's name popped up, but no reply. Soon the coach was almost finished when one of the locker room doors opened. A girl's silhouette appeared in the door way and as she came closer to the numbers, I recognized her. "sorry I'm late, I had to talk to a teacher regarding some work." she finished lamely as she walked over to a number, her eyes going wide when she saw Alec. "_it's him again!_" she muttered to herself. her lips quirked, causing me to send Alec a sharp look of disapproval, a look that I wouldn't have sent him two months ago. Serenity just had that affect on me; she was the one pulling the strings whether she knew it or not.

"well then, since we already covered the basics, we'll be going into lacrosse. each of you will be assigned a partner, after, you'll pick your roles switching off every few days for the next few weeks. Now lets see," coach Martin said assessing the crowd. "ah, Adessi, Cullen, you two will be perfect." before coach could keep going, I raised my hand asking the most obvious, "hey Mr. Martin which one, me or Alec?" at first he looked confused then a little irked as he looked at the role sheet again, spotting our names right next to each other. "you, since you're the one who spoke up." and walked through role pairing at random.

Happily, I walked to Serenity stopping by the rack to get two lacrosse sticks. This time around, she smiled kindly as I gave her her equipment and it made me laugh thinking how much easier this was than snatching her up right off the ground. I hoped my contacts hadn't dissolved yet, showing my true eye color. A whistle was blown indicating for us to begin practice. "how can any one work in here with out hitting each other?" She asked as she quickly dodged a ball that whizzed right for her nearly missing her head. Avoiding the obstacle course, Serenity made her way to coach Martin, asking for some where else to practice till every one learned to stop trying to decapitate her head. When she came back, she said "okay, out side where no one can hit me." and taking her stick, she nearly stormed off into the rain.

Once we were ready, I started tossing the ball to her, each one starting off slow and as we got better it started picking up speed. "so, it's Adessi?" she asked snapping me out of my retrieve. I nod slightly at her as she continues, "look pretty familiar ya know? And I don't mean small town run in either." she said with a huge smile. I sort of came down with a coughing fit as I tried catching the ball. "are you okay?" she asked when it hit me in the chest. I nod again as I pick my self up from the floor, concern written on her face.

We were silent when the bell rang, sending us to lunch. "I'd better go, um... would you like to sit with us for lunch?" I asked her a bit hopeful. She shook her head, a different longing flashed before her eyes. "I'm sorry, I promised some friends that I'd save them a seat, maybe some other time?" serenity said as she rushed to the locker room. I sighed defeated, and looked for Alec wondering if he was carrying the other pair of contacts.

So far day one was finished. During lunch, girls would tentatively make tier way over to our table, only to be turned down not by Alec, but by me. It didn't make sense having them there, food or no food. One of them did stick out though, or two I should say. Both of them were blond, well one of them more on the strawberry blond side than the other, but Alec didn't seem to mind their company, he even later thought of turning them if they became useful.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

I have no clue what it is with PE teachers, and them always insisting on doing things in a jammed packed gym and all, heck, if I'd wanted to join the lacrosse team, I would have done so on my first day. before reaching the cafeteria doors, Gina looped her arm in mine causing us to both spin. "oh my god! Serenity, I heard from Luis that Ms. Alen put you and Alec together and during gym Demetri's your partner for PE." she said a little loudly. "Gina, calm down. You're acting like they're kings or some thing." I replied. "Not exactly," she said thinking. "see, now that's what I'm-" Gina cut me off. "they would be kings _if _they were married, but since they're not they might as well be royalty." she said with confidence. I sighed shaking my head, but knew that I shouldn't push my luck.

When Gina and I reached the table, I was surprised to see my sister and Julian talking animatedly about the Halloween plans. "so am I invited too?" I asked Julian, catching him off guard. He swoops me up in a quick kiss as he also sets my food down. My sister and Gina try their best not to laugh, but then we all turn around when we hear some one clear their throat. I felt very ashamed of myself for not keeping up with every one, using my powers to my advantage, because then I wouldn't have been caught here in this situation. "Mr. Palladino may I ask that you and Ms. Cullen refrain from such public displays of affection?"Mrs. Daniels asks us as we both separate from our embrace.

"thank you." she walks away in a satisfied manner. We couldn't kiss, yet they didn't say we couldn't hug each other or sit near each other, and I was comfortable with that. For now. I looked around the room to see who else that could have been listening. The usual chatter went about, "who's most popular?", "who's throwing a party this Friday?", "when's winter break?", and all the other talk that fell into that category. As I tried settling back down in my own group's business, I couldn't help feeling like I was being watched. Nessie felt my uneasiness as she quietly looked around also. _Stalker trouble Serenity? _Came my sister's quiet thoughts. This was worst then when mom and dad asked about my night with Julian, and I didn't know why. When I looked by the flags, my panicked eyes met Alec's, but for a brief second it was like I knew he was the one that put me on high alert. Alec chuckled, smiling in my direction and mentioned some thing to his brother.

Julian noticed my lack of participation in the conversation and asked, "what's wrong?". I shook my head. "it's nothing. I was just thinking what I should bring over for the party, maybe some glasses for the punch bowl?" I said with some interest. I smiled at them, including Gina, and continued picking away at my orange chicken from pick-up sticks. "any ways," my sister said picking up were they left off in the conversation, "i think it'd be a great idea. Will you need a place for a dance floor or are just going to move every thing out of the way?" Julian gave some thought to it before answering. "don't know, which is easier?" Ness gave an easy smile, "either way is pretty easy, don't ya think?" I said, surprising both of them. Gina was quietly watching the twins across the room and pulled my sister away for a sec.

"hey Nessie, what do you think of the new transfer students?" she asked her. Renesmee looked thoughtfully in their direction and replied, "um Gina, not to be mean or anything, but I don't really care for them. I mean, it's not like I'm single and looking for some one I don't need. I'm in a committed relationship." I wish she was less blunt about things, but when my sister made up her mind, it was almost impossible to change it. i could tell it shocked Gina, I've live with my sister most of my life, so I was used to her decisions, but for other people it sometimes took some getting use to.

I threw a quick glance at Adessie's table, seeing Miranda there talking to them, more like purring, as she stood there. I strained to hear them, even though it was considered eaves dropping.. "Like I don't know if you guys noticed yet, but the home coming dance is coming up soon, and I was really hoping you two considered going, you know?" I rolled my eyes, wanting to know their answer, wondering if they were smart and would reject her. "why would I want to go? I hardly know anybody, so I think I'll pass." Demetri said, proving one of my guesses correct. Alec on the other hand, replied with an "I'll think about it." Miranda left in a some what angry manner. Good, least one of them uses their head. The bell rang and we all headed back to class.

* * *

**AN: so tell me what y'all think so far and i'll see what i can do to post the next chapter a little sooner, k?**


	10. Deadly Dancing

**AN: i'm back, unfortunately due to some major studying and bits of brain blocks for finals it's taken me this long, but here it is. plz try to bare with me for the next chater, im not sure how long it'll take for the next one, but feel free to review any time. and as a nice little treat for all of you, this chapter is extra longer than the other ones so far. now on to the party. o.O**

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

the days become colder as home coming comes closer, and girls continually ask Alec to the dance. Had Jane been here, there would've been tons of shocked faces, many to whom almost worshiped her brother like a god. Just to past the time, I'd spend hours on the internet reading mangas ranging from, yes, Vampire Knight to others such as Inuyasha. How I got hooked on them is a mystery, just like my _brother's_ mind.

And then I find myself back in the same old morbid routine, with only two of my most enjoyable classes at the middle and end of the day. With a constent padder of rain drops that would hit the ground during gym, Serenity would be busy working hard passing the ball as we'd run closer to each other and then run away before serving the ball again. Right before we'd get fast enough though, she'd seem to remember to slow down to a human pace. "not bad, Adessi, but I can do better."she commented. "oh really?" I asked competitively. She nods her head eagerly in answer.

By the time we'd get far enough in practice, the bell would ring, bringing us out of our competitive states and serenity heading quickly to the door to meet up with her friends. So it surprised me one afternoon when she waited up after putting her equipment away, and talked to me about some thing non-sports related. "Demetri, hey, my boyfriend's holding this masquerade party thing at his place for Halloween, and he wanted to invite the whole junior class. Just wanted to let you know before I forgot and we went on break." she said before leaving. I nodded and realized that after she left that she was officially taken by some one else.

**Serenity's POV:**

it was finally the last few hours before the party, and Nessie, auntie Alice, and I were at Julian"s, wrapping the last details together. Aunt Alice pulled out her list as she took in our spoils. "orange and black rose petals?" she questioned. "check." my sister replied. Aunt Alice nodded as she scribbled something down. "punch bowls?" I checked the tables, adjusting the linen cloth. "ready." I called out to her. "our lovely young host and honor of the evening?" she asked smiling at moi and newly accepted human of the family. "present and accounted for." Julian replied a little flushed.

Aunt Alice smiled mischievously at us as she said "good." Nessie gulped, knowing that smile any where. _Please don't tell me I'm going to be part of this experiment of her's Serenity, because if so, I am so going to kill you_... my sister thought at me with a worried look in her eyes. "now time to get all three of you ready." my aunt replied solemnly. She pulled Julian aside, and ordered Nessie and I to return to the house and wait for her, while she worked on one of her greatest last minute projects. I nodded, giving Julian a kiss on the cheek and reassuring him it wasn't as bad as my sister makes it out to be. Renesmee gave me a dubious look, daring me to reconsider what I was saying. "don't worry about Ness, she's not to into make-overs any way." Julian and I both laugh as my sister lets out a hot growl as she leaps out at me. I start running for the car when aunt Alice calls out, "Serenity, what ever you two do, don't tear up my Porsche. I might be able to see the future, but I still cant see your sister and I cant see my car either." she warned.

I shrugged my shoulders as I tried avoiding my sister's attempts to almost catching me, and made a run for the door. I don't even see Julian anymore as I hear his quiet protests to my dear aunt Alice. Nessie came up behind me asking, "how can you leave him alone with her? Do you know what she'd put grandpa charlie through?" I shook my head, "no, but I have a feeling you don't either, so we'll just have to live with it." I replied. Ness groaned in answer as we both made our way to the car, and drove home, one of us restlessly waiting for the hour of the party to come closer, and the other dreading our aunt's return.

Just a little while after getting home, I flipped through the channels, stopping to catch the new episode of gossip girl, then went channel surfing again to watch the proposal. When I heard our aunt's heels coming from the drive way, I just about jumped to answer the door for her. Finally it was time, time for every thing. Getting into my dress that she'd insisted on getting me, Ness hiding in her room, and of course mom staying clear of our construction zone. "so, are you going to give me any ideas as to where your sister could be hiding?" aunt Alice asked with a curious look as she did a quick search of the living room. jabbing my thumb behind me in my sister's direction, I went directly for my aunt's master bathroom. even from where I stood I could hear Nessie's pleas and protests.

"why is it such a big deal to have a make-over done by me?" I heard her ask Renesmee. Alice popped her head in to check up on me, seeing that I was ready to go first, she went into her closet where she kept all her designer's idea, waiting on my choice of era. "okay, now the question is which one?" she said exhaling a deep sigh.. I stared at my aunt with the wide childish eyes that I was given as I took every thing into full thought. "cant I go into the closet and pull some thing out?" I asked in return. She nodded. "knock your self out."

I looked at the watch that my parents got me, the gold hand informing me that I only had four hours left. The closet by normal standards was ginormous, bells and skirts hung from one end of the wall, tops on another side, two-piece dresses and one-piece dresses alike adorned the walls, each arranged by color and length. The question was, what color should I go with? "um... aunt Alice? I think I need some help with the color of the dress." I called in wonder. She came from the restroom, bobby-pins being held in place with her teeth as she quickly spat them out. I didn't say a word, confusion keeping me quiet and time constantly making me run.

"pink and white." she replied softly, walking over to a completely different era. The dress she pulled out was amazing, the sleeves that went up to the elbows were purely white like angel feathers. Right above the sleeves was a rich rose pink vest covering the upper half of the back. There were ruffles that out-lined the neck opening of the dress, the sleeve's ends, the midsection, and the bottom of the skirts. Same matching pink lacing wrapped around the chest, going down and turning into a bow in back. New, yet old, and some thing comforting. "it's beautiful." I choked out, mesmerized by it all. "not yet," she said. "not till some one with lavender eye steppes into it." she smiled as she handed it to me. Pulling my aunt into a hug I then went to go change. Make-up was the easiest part of getting ready, it mainly consisted of light shades of pink for both eye shadow and lip-gloss, with just a tad of mascara and no eye liner. nothing to big, but it had to be perfect. a hint of blush later, and I was done.

I looked at my watch again and realized with a start that I was an hour late for the party and practically started running out the door. Aunt Alice had work on my sister and was able to get her to go on time while I worked on my make-up, so when she saw me running in the new heels, she tsked tsked and stopped me by pulling on the back of the neck on my dress carefully as not to rip it. "sweetie, I know you might have like that Cinderella movie growing up, but still, please don't try it in those heels. You still need them." she said. I looked at her skeptically and scoffed at what I was hearing. She rolled her eyes in return as she pulled me to the garage and said, "your dad needs to get you girls a car." I nodded. She does make some good points some times.

"by the way, until he does, I got you some thing as a little rental. Your uncle picked it out for you, so I hope you like the color red." from the moment we stepped into the garage I notice something in the shape of a car was covered by a sheet. My aunt pulled the tarp off to reveal a red Ferrari gleaming back at us. Ooh, new toy! I smiled happily waiting for Monday to come around and suddenly my mood shifted turning into sadness.

"whats wrong Seren? Not the car you were expecting?" she probed. I shook my head, "i don't have a valid license." I replied dully. "as if it really mattered, I mean really? How many times have you tried driving out here and making it out to the reservation just to go cliff diving?" she asked me humorously as she looked at me full in the eyes. "plenty of times. But I," I wanted to say more, to try to get every thing out, but some how it got stuck. "_but I_... Serenity, trust me on this when I say I think you're ready for this. And besides, its no problem getting you a license." Alice said with finality. No more questions asked, she drove me to Julian's house where music roared loudly in the background and lights lit the whole back yard.

As I entered the house I passed by a stray mirror and came across my reflection along the way, my wavy hair bounced in the clip that held the half pony tail in place, my mask at my side still not yet ready for me to put on, and finally a figure that stood at the edge of the mirror. I looked behind me to see who it was, but by the time I turned around he was gone. I must have been seeing things and I hoped that I was, if not it might have meant that I needed to feed more regularly. I went further into the crowded halls, finding a lot of classmates on the way who turned back to stare at me with amazed curiosity. Miranda was mixed in one of the groups, mingling with her little click until she saw me, envy, quiet resentment and unexpected shock colored her flawless features as I walked by still looking for Julian. Giving up, I went to go put my mask on, its white and gray feathers covered the bridge of my nose and barely covered half of the eyebrows.

A knock sounded at the door, "some one in there?" a familiar voice asked. "just a minute!" I called back as I hurried out. His blond-ish brown hair was combed to the side and he looked like the perfect prince charming that he usually was as he stood there in his tux. "I've been looking for you ya know." I said smiling. "as have I Angel." Julian said as he hugged me in answer. "Sorry I was late," I murmured into his ear. He nodded, "it's fine Serenity, you made it and that's what counts. Oh no! Tom no, please tell me you didn't get that from Jackson." Julian said over my shoulder to a guy with brown hair and jade green eyes. He shook his head and grinned. "nope, not even close. Think Conner got the keg from his brother Drew." tom replied as he sipped from the plastic orange cup. Letting go of Julian, I gently pushed him in tom's general direction. "go on. You should handle this before things get out of control." I told him gently. He sighed, but returned my smile. "I'll be back, and Serenity? You look very beautiful as always. Sure you wont be too lonely with out me?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I still need to make sure Nessie made it over here and not back to her room." I smiled at him and before he could ask anything more on the subject, I went to go look for my sister. as any party thrown by the popular social graces of the school it was rule to attend if invited, Julian had explained to me as we were setting things up, and now I understood as to why this was. With out the partying, there probably wouldn't be anything cool or special to talk about by the time Monday came around other than the latest news on the football, basketball, and lacrosse games. Throwing and going to parties are also one of the things that could either boost or bring down your status, so I could see what pressure this placed on my boyfriend and hoped every one was enjoying themselves.

Being that this was a restricted group of juniors, this made the underclassmen want to come along too, hoping that this would give them the boost that they were looking for, so I didn't really mind when I saw some of the freshmen that I had classes with. Sharron, Luna, Tori, Danny, every one else was here, every one but my sister, so I decided to broaden my search. Picking up the hems of my skirt, I went out the sliding door running into a tall dark figure and looked up to apologize. Demetri stood there with a confused expression, but he looked away and replaced it with a small dimpled grin. Blushing I turned away to let him through, but he didn't come in, he stood there and motioned for me to go first. "you first." I replied. He shook his head in answer. "I'm sorry, Serenity, but where I come from it's expected that ladies go first, not last." Demetri clarified. A flicker of annoyance ran through me, telling me that I should fight him, and in the back of my mind I asked myself why as he stared at me with daring eyes.

Finally, my mind came to a conclusion. The twins were jerks with an exception that one was nicer than the other of course. I sighed as I wondered how long this would take before I could continue looking for Renesmee. "tell you what, I'll dance with you later if you want, if you just go first and let me find my sister." I said bluntly. Only after it was said did I realize what it also meant. Demetri considered the offer with great care and replied, "as you wish." I stepped aside and he went, blue flock coat and tied pony tail trailing behind him. After what seemed like hours later, I found my sister in a blue dress that went down to mid-thigh dancing with Jacob down near the coy pond. How those little fish could survive beats me...

"there you are!" I loudly called to them. Jacob's expression turned to that of mock anger, "Serenity, if you keep interrupting your sister and I, then I'm left with no choice but to leave Leah in charge of you." Jake said warningly. He _didn't_ just say that, he _wouldn't_ say that, there would be no _absolute_ reason for him to say that, but there it was. "Fido, if you would like to keep that nice fluffy tail of yours, then I suggest that the she-wolf stays away." I growled. Nessie stood in front of him with her arms spread out. "or I could just tell mom and dad about that party that you're planning on throwing, serenity." my sister replied quietly. I was at a loss, my mood crush and deflated with my sister's defense. "fine. So your tail lives another day." I muttered as I left for the punch bowl, Jake's tail still left in tact with all it's poofy fluff and fur. Next thing I knew it, I ran back into my very best friend. Julian smiled as he passed me a glass of punch.

**Nessie's POV:**

surprisingly, I was alive and breathing and soon with my most closest of friends, Jacob Black. "mom, Jacob's here!" I called out before we left for the party. And as we went for the door a chores of "be good you two!" came from my aunts, uncles, parents, and finally grand parents, not that it mattered being that we were always good. Well, maybe more for Jake's sake than my own, since most of the time he was hardly able to control himself. But in the end I find that I cant help but love him. Jacob took us in the Rabbit, and drove in an almost silence. I asked him about the pack, wondering how patrol was going lately and to see how Claire was doing.

"every one's doing great. Let's see, um, Quil just took Claire to her first back to school dance for eighth grade, a certain squirt just got his license a few months ago, and Embery went for a quick look at the other near by reservations for me to see if they're also affected by the cold ones." he grinned when at the end as he mentioned "cold ones". Playfully I pinched him in the arm, reminding him what background I came from. "I'm offended. I cant be that cold." I murmured quietly, a bit hurt that he would say that at all. His smile faltered as he considered this for a moment. "oh Nessie, I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't, don't you?" he said apologetically. He may not have, but it was still the fact that he had said it none the less, and it made me wonder, would he still love me for me if I ever decided to go full vampire? Human has its benefits and is plenty safe , diet and everything considered, but they were just so fragile too.

The car pulled to a jerking stop and then Jacob killed the engine, it's deep growling quieted as we both made our way up the walk way to the back yard. Bodies clustered all around us, engulfing us in a heated chaos with lights. "the roses survived." I noted as we crossed the tables that had scattered flower petals on their cloth. Jacob nodded as he caught the direction of my gaze. "and I bet Alice had you guys scour the globe just to have them." Jake said halfheartedly. I nodded, "a good twenty flower shops. It wasn't that bad though." I answered calmly. Quickly I adjusted myself as people holding beer and punch came our way and almost fell on us. Of course Jacob bristled, wanting to punch one of the guys in the face, and I casually pulled him back, yanking his ear since I couldn't quite reach the collar of his shirt. "down boy! Heel. Stay. Now will you calm down?" I said once the one worded commands were out. He calmed down and we started dancing for some odd minutes enjoying peace and quiet before Serenity came in a 1600's looking dress, and interrupted the moment. I loved seeing her and notice that one of the Adessi had just walked away from her near the sliding door.

I'll have to ask her about that later... "-you are!" Seren called loudly enough that she drew others attentions. Jake looked mad about the starring, "Serenity, if you keep interrupting your sister and I, then I'm left with no choice but to leave Leah in charge of you." he said slightly annoyed. Serenity gave him a warning look before replying, "Fido, if you would like to keep that nice fluffy tail of yours, then I suggest that the she-wolf stays away." I couldn't take how they could still keep fighting, so I did the only thing that I could think of on such a short notice. Pulling my hands out, I stepped between them like they do on the movies and told serenity the only thing I knew that would stop her in her tracks. "or I could just tell mom and dad about that party that you're planning on throwing, serenity." it worked, and just like that, their little feud was defused. Serenity walked away not too thrilled, muttering, "fine. So your tail lives another day." quietly I asked Jake, "what was that all about?"

he shrugged and we went back to swaying. After getting back to the chair with my purse, I took out my phone to check for any messages while Jake went and got a water. 3 text messages and a voice mail were all left from Seth. I heard the voice mail first. "hey Nessie, tried reaching you earlier, guess you cant talk right now but I'll text you later. I think it's important." some how Seth sounded really concerned and made me curious.

We were friends and hardly had the need to call each other so I checked my texts. The first one astounded me, putting tears in my eyes and made my throat swell so that it was hard for me to even talk, let alone breath. My make up was beginning to smear, light tracks of mascara flowing gently down my cheeks. The image that appeared on my Droid's screen put a huge question mark in my mind, wondering how this could have happened. I didn't want to believe it was him, yet there was that toothy grin of his, his short brown hair, and the familiar curve of his lips. And then _her!_ Ugh. Anger turned to revulsion. Then I had to look at the other text, tearing my gaze away took a lot of concentration, especially because it was Leah he was smacking lips with and they both had that hungry gleam to their eyes.

**Idk if this is da best time but I cudn't keep dis from u. sry u found out like dis :(**

**call if u need anything, ill be here.**

Shakily, my fingers dialed the numbers, then I lifted the phone up to my ear. By the third dial tone, Seth answered with a groggy "Hello?". Not sure how I managed to get them out, my voice cracked, "Seth, can you come get me?" and close the phone. Waiting for him in the front porch, the moon shining down like a sad old star that it was.

* * *

**AN: hoped every one liked it. btw, thinking on makeing a pole or some thing, if any ideas for the story your more than welcomed to pm me. luve ya guys. :D**


	11. Surprize Surprize

**AN: i am sooo terribly sorry for taking this long just to post. i kno alot of u expected something sooner, but with the end of school coming up, there just seems to be alot of distractions. and for those of u that want to make some suggestions that i could use, feel free to do so. i mean, i know like the big picture for this story, but i'm just sorta stuck with writer's block when it comes to the little stuff. (fillers and whatnot). and i know this is probably one of my shortest chapters but at least its something. btw, i think i'll start donig shoutouts for those who comment each chapter. one last thing, i posted a poll and i'd really like it if u guys checked it out. you may continue reading now. :)**

* * *

Serenity's POV:

Halloween night was of course, amazing and possibly a night our fellow junior class would never forget. And more than just because it was fun, but for my own personal reasons as well as my sister's. Towards the end of the party, I worried about my sister when I couldn't find her later, so I texted her hoping for a response. Two three hours later after the clean-up there was still no response. "Hey Julian, you think you could handle things from here?" I called from the back of the room. "Yeah, you heading home?" he asked quizzically. I nodded and he kissed me before letting me leave. The kiss was over and before parting; I whispered in his ear, "i call dibs on the next one." and left into the night. Jacob was long gone, his stench starting to go stale along with my sister's.

Disappearing into the heavily wooded forest, I knew deep down that it was going to be tough finding her on my own, but heck, it was better me than Aunt Rosalie. Crickets chirped happily, and rodents shifted lightly under leaves and under the full moon. Now, why would Nessie do something like this? I asked myself; besides, I'm supposed to do this, not her. It doesn't make sense nor does it add up. My feet shuffled forward, a few twigs breaking under my not-so-graceful feet, and then the world went sideways as I looked up at the bare branches and night sky. Mental note to self: no more running or walking into things from now on. Getting up, I had let out an exasperated sigh, and kept walking through nowhere, being careful not to repeat last time or get hit in the face with other stray branches. Somehow through all my searching I manage to bring myself back to the lake.

I give up my phone and try going Skintenna route. _**Nessie, where in the world are you? **_After a few minutes I start walking around again, one circle, two circles, three circ- I start to hear hiccups and Seth calmly patting her back. _Nessie? _She sent back a mental head shake as she stared at the floor covered with floral designs.

Now that I know where my sister's at, I let go of the breath that I wasn't aware of that I was holding. I start to walk back to the house hearing a calming crunch as I moved. But I couldn't shake the image of my sister's tears, no matter how hard I tried, they were still there. Damn it Jake! What did you do to her? I wondered with an uncontrollable rage. She has always been the one to comfort and protect me, but to see Nessie so distressed and being comforted by Seth said a lot. There had to have been something that he'd done to cause her so much pain and sadness. I tried again by peeking through her mind, pulling out the last pictures from the party. I froze in mid step as I saw what my sister saw, one that I would give Jake hell for, even if Nessie didn't approve of it. I mean, how could he do that to her, with a _wolverine_? Echoes of branches crunched underfoot. My head swiveled to the side and was shocked to see what stood before me.

Was I dreaming again? There was only one other time that I had felt like this, but I still wasn't certain. Demetri stood before me, eyes gleaming dark red almost burgundy, still in his costume from earlier. It had to have been a dream, but then again I still hadn't gone to bed yet, so there still was that possibility. He took a step closer to me and I felt an almost hypnotic pull draw me closer, his smile was easy-going but something about it made me shiver. "You're out late." Demetri stated in a matter-of fact type of voice. I nodded but didn't utter a word fearing that I would break some magical moment. "Why is that?" he asked. I was going to say that "i was coming back from Julian's party", but no. instead I said, "Why is it any of your concern?" he laughed. The moment was broken and once I got back my bearings, I fought to be questioned by this person. "Well, as I recall, you promised to dance with me." I thought back for a moment. "Couldn't find you." I replied coolly.

"You most certainly could've. You just chose not to." his eyes dared me to contradict him, but what he said rendered me speechless. Speaking again, I stuttered. "I...i didn't know where you went. W-which way did you go anyway?" not my most graceful moments, but I didn't want to admit that to_ him. _"I was near the pond." he whispered, not smiling any more. Again I took in his eyes, that dark red seeming so familiar yet so new to me; it took me awhile to remember where it was from. One word rang out from so many others. "Vampire" or "nomad", even "Volturi". I had to ask him.

"What are you?" he shook his head. "Does it matter when we're not even human?" he replied with that sad smile still in place. "No! I am human. You're the one that's not." I said stubbornly. "We both know you're not human and neither am I." Demetri said solemnly closing the distance between us. I stepped back, my feet blindly crunching the twigs underfoot. It's my turn to stutter for the hundredth time tonight, "What do you mean I'm not? Who are you to say?" a sigh broke from those beautiful lips as he continued forward until there was barely an arm's gap between us. Demetri tilted his head down, his eyes gazing into my own, and lingered there as he put me under his quiet study. Never missing a beat, he gave a fluid answer almost like a solid breath. "Your eyes. They're so unique that I highly doubt there is any other like it. And let's not forget that during gym you're so full of energy, always going at amazing speeds to keep up with me." He winked at the last part and another smile crept into his lips with a knowing look in his eyes.

My blood ran cold as what he said had finally sunken in. no, lately I hadn't been careful or I had until we left the gym. Silently I scolded myself, a curse word slipping its self in here and there along with other words followed by a sharp intake of breath as my body registered Demetri's closeness. Too close actually, much too close for my taste. A snap decision made its way in my brain, I didn't know how long I had until he would catch up with me, so I was going to have to prove it to myself that if only I could make it to the treaty line would I be safe. I wasn't that far from there either, all it would take me was a few minutes northeast; by pass a few trees and a high way and I would be there. Before any one of us could utter another word, turning on my heels, I took off in a full sprint branches and twigs breaking sharply, my chest rising and falling evenly as my feet kept going. I didn't dare turn to look back, but I could hear him keeping up with me, his feet snaking through the leaves, and my heart that pounded harder as I tried to win this mad dash.

* * *

**AN: hope u guys like. and befor i forget a virtual cookie goes to ebble and angelic231 for reviewing. (::) thanks guys! luv y'all, Seren. :P**


	12. slipping up to disaster

**AN: admitedly its been a rocky ride so far, and this is another long chapter to make up for the time being. ;) like i said before, help with filles, pm me if you want or review it. still not sure how to go about it for the fillers... -_- somehow we'll all manage right? haha, its been a while but a word from serenity. :D ("jeeze jake, if it weren't for you maybe i wouldnt be out here being chased by this pyhcotic person" {s}"hey they pick you for a reason, its a miracle that it took this long to find you."{j}"oh hush wolf boy... be happy you tail's still alive. unless..."{S}) 0.0 **

**all rights go to thier respective owners, i own nothing but the storyline.**

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

the party was starting to die down, a few girls slipping out here and there along with their dates, but still no sign of Serenity. Casually I sipped the contents of my orange cup in wonder. Heels broke me out of my retrieve and before turning to face them, I knew it wasn't her. Judging from the sound of her heels alone, she was heavier, not too big, but not light either. Miranda stood behind me taking in my appearance with philological thoughts, almost coming up with a decision for my choice of outfit and came up with a blank. I shrugged her off, wondering what she could still possibly want with me.

"will you reconsider going to the dance with me?" of course she would ask it is only natural for her, but it wasn't for me. I had no such use for it other than if I wanted to feed. cup forgotten, I left the room, her high pitched voice following behind me. "think about it." annoyed, I kept hidden among the other partiers, my intrigue shooting up as I passed Miranda's ring of friends. Their huddled whispers were contagious, an epidemic full of infections. Their spiteful glee brought me to a stop with another drink in hand. Any other time of gossiping would've disgusted me, but this one spurred me on with further rage, but also captivated me as well.

"OMG, Cindy! And do you know what her problem is with her? I'll tell you. It's jealousy. Too desperate." a ginger said quietly. "are you sure Tiff? 'cause I never would've thought she could stoop that low." Cindy replied. "I mean yeah. Come on, you guys know how Miranda gets, especially when there's newbies and a good competition that endangers her status." admittedly, it was a sight to behold and a slap in the face. The night when a group of girls that held cheer leading status would use high vocabulary and understand it's actual meaning. four or five other girls switched their focus back to who I assumed was Tiffany. "I don't know, tiff? What if you're wrong and she has some reason for doing it? What I don't get is why she would choose to steal him from Serenity? She's so nice to us even when Miranda does something horrible." others turned to a brunette. "Sandra, how can you doubt what I'm saying's true? What other reason would lead Miranda to believe that her title was on the line other than the fact that Serenity could get Julian so easily as of her first day when Miranda's work for months, or how she practically pulls up in designer clothes every day? Basically what I'm trying to say is let us not forget what happened to that one girl a few years back when Miranda had barely felt threatened. And I still don't think Jonathan's forgiven her for making Marlene move away."

I had enough to hear. It was all high school drama, drama that Serenity was oblivious to. Gossip always got under my skin, but it was obvious even to a caveman that they were sticking up for Serenity. Instead of letting anything else bother me, I moved out into the dark night. The age old woods always soothed what ever tension that I had. The sun came away from its usual point in the sky as the moon settled in it's spot with a radiant soft glow. There was no urgency, no rush or hurry, just the simple wandering that could be provided when you had all the time in the world. That was when I heard it, quieter foot steps on the leaves as Serenity came closer to where I stood. Although I felt sad as we talked and she suddenly took off in the opposite direction. It became a chase, one that I was certain to win.

Quietly I sped closer, not a single leaf making a sound as I drew up in front over her, bringing the game to an end. "now do you believe me?" I asked her as I stepped closer. Her whole frame shook with shock, paralyzing her in place. "Serenity, I'm not going to hurt you. See?" I drew my self closer to her with open palms. Quietly, I wondered how I was able to scare her so badly when she wasn't frightened of me during gym. "i haven't changed, see? I'm still the same person,the one you'd play lacrosse with and joke around with." I looked at her, reached closer as I pulled her into an embrace. My free hands placed them selves under her chin, prompting he to look up. "are you still scared?" I asked softly.

* * *

**Serenity' POV:**

the further I ran, the less I was able to hear him. Quickly my feet came to an absolute stop, giving Demetri and I a few feet of breathing space. My heart pounded franticly in my chest, a swift movement that resembled the speed found in a hummingbird. My toes rooted them selves into the earth, keeping me in place like some ancient statue. I should have been faster, this is my life on the line and if I cant outrun him, then how could I survive? I couldn't move, shivers welded me to the forest as I tried getting away from Demetri's now approaching body.

Almost like a whisper, he spoke. "now do you believe me?"so badly did I want to run from him, but one part of my mind wanted me to stay, be with him, and never leave his side. And a very small portion of me wondered, how much of this was a lie? How much of it was true? "Serenity, I'm not going to hurt you. See?" he reached his palms toward me. Inwardly I both cringed and craved his touch. "i haven't changed, see? I'm still the same person,the one you'd play lacrosse with and joke around with."he said soothingly. I wanted to believe him, he made it so easy, with a small comforting smile that I tried so hard to resist that it hurt. His arms came around me, sending smaller tremors of heat and electricity through my bones, and pulled my chin up to look him directly in the eyes. "are you still scared?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

Slowly, I shook my head, as I continued to gaze at him. I didn't want to answer, too caught up in the moment. A misty fog clouded my thoughts, making it almost impossible to think of anything else except the simplest amenities that life had to offer. Some where in the back of my mind I heard whimpering. It wasn't his nor was it me, not by a long shot, but it was some one I was close to. Previous thoughts came rushing back as the haze melted away. Her tears reminded me why I was out here, why I couldn't forgive Jacob, why I had to get away from Demetri right now or some thing worst would happen if I stayed here any longer. I was the first to look away from him muttering, "i have to go." and pulling myself from him I ran into the night. This time, no one followed after me, the night was still and quiet.

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

all that night and an eternity of days later, my heart still ached. I still hadn't gone home, both my parents knew I was with grandpa and Sue. They were fine with that, but they weren't happy about what Jake had done to me. In fact, I think dad wanted to rip him to shreds if he could, if Serenity hadn't done that yet. Every time I thought about him, icy pain would go through my heart, leaving behind an empty coldness in the pit of my stomach. All I could remember from that night was the photo, Seth's comforting words, the dress aunt Alice picked for us, and the giant moon that hung in the sky. I didn't even see Leah there.

"pain lingers where happiness once roamed. Only trust and time will rebuild love's walls again." Seth said as I cried all I could cry. For a moment I forgot; why was I crying, why was I here and not at home,_ where was my future leading me to?_ What he said made so much sense. Pain did take the place of my happiness, and it was only a matter of time before the pain would go away. Wounds weren't permanent, but the scares they left behind were the age old reminders. I know I wouldn't be completely healed, logic told me I would get over Jacob, but it still hurt. This had never happened to me before, he was my first love, and never had I experienced a heartbreak that others have gone through time and time again. Now that I knew what it felt like, I never wanted to go through it again.

"how could he do this to me?" I asked my self numbly. Seth shook his head, lingering traces of rage still burned in his irises as he said, "i don't know Renesmee, I really don't know." he replied uncertainly. Exhaustion took over, making it difficult to stay awake. Quietly I made my way for the bed that my mother once resided in when she was with grandpa and pulled the blankets over my head. Seth had left me alone and went back to go on his watch of the reservation. One thought was clear though, I had to go back to school soon and face what ever the world threw at me.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

another day, morning shining brightly through the glass windows and snow melted in slush as birds chirped happily. I was still too shell-shocked at the turn of events that things had taken, how much school I must have avoided, how much my sister must have avoided. No one knew the reason for our absences except for my sister and I. Desperately I tried to remember the dream I had after my first day of school, trying to recall what happened, pulling and dissecting the distant memory. nothing was clear, it was a dream that blurred with reality; one minute I was at the lake watching the sunset, the next I was in a cabin, and then I woke up. Nothing really popped out out me, except for the woods that surrounded me, and strangely enough, a key.

A migraine seemed to work its way to my head, I groaned out lout as I got up from bed and went to my bathroom. Hammers pounded loudly against my skull, a ringing started developing against my ears as I reached for the medicine cabinet and pulled out some Tylenol. On my way out, I grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair, the strands coming out in its usual waviness as I walked to the closet. Quickly I pulled out a thick designer leather jacket that only covered the top half of the abdomen, a hot pink scrunch tube-top, and a black and pink plaid skirt that went to the mid thigh. Would mom highly disapprove of my taste was more than likely a yes; did I care? Not today. I stripped out of my kitty covered pj's and put the clothes that I pulled out on, walked over to the mirror to take a quick assessment over everything before walking back into the closet to pick out shoes. Gleamming like jewels, the greek silver laced sandals spoke to me. Not such a bad way to start off my day if I do say so myself. On my way downstairs aunt alice trew the keys to the fararri to my open fingers with an approving smile.

"looks like someones ready for school." uncle emmett said in a booming voice. Looking down at my feet, my cheeks burned scarlet. "i didnt know you guys came back from your honeymoon brother,." dad said to him quietly. I looked up to see my father smiling ruefully at his adoptive brother. Uncle emmett chuckled. "looks more like you and Bells could use one Ed. If you want, rose and I could babby sit the kids." he offered with a devious smile. I couldnt believe what I was hearring, my eyebrows rose and as I was bout to protest, aunt alice jumped in to save the day.

"we would love to have them, edward. And it has been a while since Serenity and Renesmee stayed with us." scratch earlier about aunt alice saving the day; aunt rosalie shocked me and those who werent in the loop completely, and made me wish I had something besides skintenna. "well, only god knows how true that is, and its not like the girls would mind, but one condition," my father stated as he overlooked the daughter that was in question. "okay, and that is?" emmett replied now with mysterious grin. "i cant say no wild parties that cant be controlled, no. but serenity and nessie will be driven to and from school, you need to pick up nessie from the reservation, and somehow emmet is going to help convince... or maybe rose, you should talk to bella about that instead. Other than that, you are good to go." dad finished.

Gasp! No! Traitor! I cant go, I wont go, you cant make me! I thought too loudly. My dads bushy eyebrow rose as he cleared his throat. "and why cant we, Serenity?" he asked sternly. The head ache returned in full force. Oh fine! Go ahead, send us with them, its not like we need a break too. I grumbled in my mind, too embarrassed to make it a vocalized conversation. He heard and in his most sincerest of voices said, "we'll make it up to you sweetie, maybe not right now, but when we get back okay?" my eyes lit up, knowing my parents would make up a trip for us meant we could go anywhere that we wanted as long as it wasn't Italy. Parisian lights, Eiffel tower, London bridge, all the different possibilities were there shining on the golden platter, and like any young kid I wanted to explore it all, the lights, the city, the country side. Of course it all came with a small painful and yet simple price to my ego.

* * *

**aN: you guys know the drill, comment review, n i wont post another chapter till i get the results. am i serious? you bet ya. and hey, its summer, so it might be more time for typing, we'll see how that one goes, but for now you can have a cookie. (:;) chocolate chip, peanut butter, or macadamian, ur pick. if theres any thing else that might entertain you besides this lovely story take a look at the poll i posted. if you dont feel like leaving a review, this will at least give me some ideas ;) i luv you guys ur great3 seren.**


	13. race to the finish line

**AN: i wont post another chapter unless i get 5 reveiws or more, and thank u eble for reviewing :D, just so u guys kno, i started working on the next chapter, so plz hurry with the reviews K? ok. now on ur marks, get set, read...**

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

As it was noted, aunt Alice had given me the keys to the Ferrari, which were then taken away by aunt Rosalie and were replaced between either the wrangler or the M3. As much as I loved uncle em, I chose to ride with aunt Rosalie, and decided to stay with the safe topics of clothing, fashion, and make-up. Followed by more surprises, my dad wasn't kidding when he said aunt Rose needed to talk to mom about the "mini- vacation".

"but…but who's going to take me to school?" I sputtered out in disappointment. Finally acknowledging that I was there, jasper spoke. "she does bring up a good point." dad looked thoughtfully in my direction, then nodded to him self as he came up with a conclusion, ready to sentence the verdict. "Emmett could you drive her to school?" I sighed loudly, my hopes coming to a crashing end. Dad kissed the top of my forehead like he did when I was younger, mumbling against my hair. "it'll only be a little while." Then I was off with my uncle to school.

On the way there, I debated on telling him about Miranda and decided against it, if any thing I was waiting for the last two weeks of school for the tricks I had up these innocent sleeves. My very wise uncle raised an eyebrow in suspicion as we sped down the streets at 120mph. "you look like you have a plan. What has our little angel come up with this time?" flabbergasted, I looked everywhere but at him. "I, uh, um… cant say?" I replied sheepishly unsure what my features must have hinted at. Pulling up to the gates of the school, he suddenly stood up in the wrangler, both hands still on the wheel, and shouted at the cloudy gray skies. "I'm king of the world!" could this day get any worst? I smacked my forehead with the free palm of my hand before gathering my things together.

* * *

**Miranda's POV**:

Another boring Thursday and still no sign of her. That's like what, two weeks in a row? A new car pulled up to the school. No scratch that, not a _car_. Nope, not even _close, _and it _certainly _didn't even look _new. _if anything,it was dingy and some thing cousin Shane would use for his hunting trips. Ugh. Shuddering, I pulled my white fur lined parka closer to my body, wishing that the 20°s weather would go away. Some weird kid stood up in the jeep and shouted, "I'm king of the world!" no _you're_ not, king of losers maybe. My reaction was the same as everyone else's. "who the hell?" it trailed off, my eyes brightening when they caught who was coming out of the vehicle.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

Getting off as quick as I can, my eyes combed the crowd in wonder as they rested on a certain marsh mellowed blonde with green eyes. I went on like nothing happened, as if I weren't absent for two weeks now, and found Julian several feet away from where we were parked. As soon as he saw my approaching form, his blue eyes blazed. Eyes like a blue kindling fire. "I missed you." he said when I was closer. "as I have missed you too." I replied. Quickly he started to shed his long thick leather jacket off, I didn't understand why he was doing this until he placed it over my shoulders. Casually I shook it off and handed the coat back to him, wanting him to desperately understand that I wasn't all that affected by the cold. Before he could look crestfallen, hastily I added, "you should keep it, besides you need it more than I do." and pulled him close, my arms quickly linking themselves around his body.

He pulled me closer to him self in an attempt to protect my body from chilly November air around us. I was hardly cold, but raidient warmth pulsed from him in waves sending familiar shocks through my system. Quietly we walked to the door, my body still being shielded from the cold wind until we were under the safe canopy that caught and held back most of the melting snow. Miranda came up behind us, her feet stopping short of the roof and slushy remains and as she walked closer until she was directly underneath, and very subtlety I stomped my foot down. Miranda shrieked in both surprise and furry as the slush came down on her, her arms flailed about as if a rabid animal were placed on her shoulder. Julian swiveled his head as a smile secretly slayed its self across my lips.

The bell rang sending every one one to their classes, as we both walked across campus Gina looked as if she would start running when we called over to her. As she came closer her eyes widened, her stress of being late forgotten as she asked, "where have you _been_?" I had to laugh. The smile from earlier glowed proudly on my lip glossed lips. Not in that much of a hurry anymore, we walked languidly to class a question forming as I wondered what it was like for my friends while I was gone. We all chatted quietly while role was taken, both Julian and Gina catching me up to speed as they told me what I'd missed in the course of half a month.

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

"two straight weeks," I murmured as my brother pulled into the student parking lot, our usual spot still empty and waiting for us while Alec parked the mustang. "you are talking about serenity, correct?" he asked wistfully, his old English accent that he some times forgot to keep in check, slightly laced his words as he spoke. I nodded sure that he knew of exactly who I meant; my heart ached as it always did when I thought of her when Alec replied, "hmm, call it far fetched, but I do believe she might be here." my hopes rose with the idea, my mind willing her to magically appear out of the thin air. "what makes you say that?" I asked while still searching the parking lot for her and he sighed tiredly shaking his head at me.

"Miranda's looking a little put out today, don't you find that odd?" he mused casually while I shook my head. finally after tearing my gaze from the empty lot, I looked in his direction through a window seeing Miranda sit in her seat with an anxious expression as she stared at the white board. "and you say this because...?" my voice trailing off into a question, which was then rewarded with one of my brother's outraged looks that he was notorious for. "honestly! Am I the only person that notices these things or are you just blind to what's around you?" he returned leaving me on my own to figure out what he was trying to get at.

When I didn't answer, Alec took that as his Que to continue. "usually she gets that look at lunch you know. Let's say... when she's brooding over the boy that's always with Serenity?" I stiffened but other than that, he poked my sided when he mentioned her name. "Seren," I corrected. Alec rose his eyebrows at me as if I had spoken to him with a native Albanian tong. "she perffers being called Seren." I clarified. "so I've noticed brother."he said dryly, small amounts of impatience dripping into his sarcasm. Almost like a breaking point, I suddenly couldn't stand to be in the car with him any longer. I needed fresh air like a fish needed water or who knew what would happen to me if I did break.

"I'm going to class if you don't mind, I'll see you at lunch." I said, getting out of the car and slammed the door shut. "again brother, you must learn to pay attention to your surroundings. And its sooner than lunch that we see each other." Alec shouted at my retreating figure. His voice still echoed in my ears long after the bell rang, dismissing third period to make way for fourth. I still went to the office making the common excuse for Alec and I as I grabbed my pass and started walking to the gym. Coach martin was out sick and coach Clapp subbed in, filling his old place before the forced retirement the school implemented. While he took role I handed him the pass and walked to my number, my eyes dancing with joy when they took in serenity's familiar figure. She didn't look at me when I approached, instead her attention was focused on the snow that fell in drifts and flurries out the gym window.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

he came and my heart gave an unfamiliar jump as I avoided eye contact by starring out the window. Things were never going to be the same again. While each delicate flake fell out side, my mind played tempting images against my eyelids, fantasies of crushing my lips against Demetri's. I shivered involuntarily thinking that things in PE were about to become quiet awkward. Clapp was making us run the gym, no partners, only the physical exercise that would keep us warm in this weather. No problem. Wait, Huston? We have a problem. As every one waited for the whistle Demetri walked towards me, a smile lighting his perfect features while his lips moved, his voice coming out like silk. "race you?" I nodded eagerly wanting nothing more than to prove my self that last time was a fluke and that I could resist him.

"wouldn't want it any other way." I replied competitively. He nodded towards the open door, his brother catching on, more in-tuned to what was going on and took advantage of the competition. no one ever noticed we were gone, we were just that good. the rules were then laid out, our track went from around the school to the treaty line, and each round to the finish mark we would mark our own personal tree, the one with the most marks on their tree by the end of the period, won. Before staring Alec asked some thing that threw me completely off guard and caught me by surprise. "how's your sister doing?" Guarded, almost protective. Interesting...

* * *

**AN:yes, this is about to get more confusing, i wanted to give u guys just a small taste of miranda's most inner thoughts and no she's** **not my most fovorite character, but she does make things intresting. about the last few chs. i didnt kno wht else to do about jake, sure she loves him, but a little hartbreak tends to make ppl stronger, right? and the surprises do keep on comming, so review if you wanna kno wht goes on next chappie :) lots a luv from the DarkAngel.**


	14. cant i not go n just say we did?

**AN: yup, i had something to say and if u want to hear it all you have to do is look at the reiews. speaking of which, thank u ebble, 110, and smiley09 for reviewing. :) still working on the story, i promise not to abandon it and wont write another story until this one's finished, well... until its nearly finnished and i get another spark for another story, then that's a whole new chapter. (sorry for rammbling, )any way... hope things turn out for the better for our um... (how to describe them?) young couples? k sit back, relax and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Alec's POV:**

it seems as though they've been gone every day now, one day after the next, but next time I see her, I'll make my move. Serenity and Demetri didn't waste any time in their competition, I took no part other than being an observer and even though the young sister bristled to the idea, she calmed down and let it go as I watched them run. Only she came back today, not Reneesme, but Serenity. A completely wild girl she is, the way Demetri likes them, but Reneesme from what I noticed is the cautious reserved one, the one who thinks about the consequences, the dangers of each decision. Not many people who do that anymore, instead they're more aggressive nowadays. So I wonder why haven't I seen her since the party?

That's what I wanted to know, and that was what I was trying to find out, but when I tried asking her sister, she wouldn't say. It was frustrating not to know, but I couldn't lose control, not just yet, only a simpleton would have done some thing so stupid. I had to keep my cool, that was the key, so as long as I played the part for a little while longer as the big shot, the single person who wasn't looking for any one, I couldn't possibly be mistaken for any thing other than normal teenaged boy with no parents. With that said, it also meant I had to be patient with the ones that flocked to us. But I suppose these results are more than I suspected than if Jane were to have been with us. My dear little sister, how much we've had to endure lately, it somehow reminds me of a couple of decades back, when Edward and Bella first visited us.

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

"Seth cant you come with me?" I asked again when he didn't answer. The static on the phone made it impossible to hear the gruttled answer. "I'm sorry Nessie, I need to go take my watch, but if you want I'll take you back home." I nodded then realized that he couldn't hear me. "I'd like that, thank you Seth." I said calmly into the phone. I needed to ask mom something when I got home...

"what? What do you mean 'gone'? How can she be gone?" I asked irritated that uncle Emmett wouldn't say. "sorry kiddo, but your parents went on a vacation if you catch my drift." Emmett winked then chuckled quietly making sure I caught his double meaning. I blanched and aunt Rosalie cuffed him on the shoulder. "ow. What was that for?" he asked.

"my god Emmett, can you not see that she's needing female advice?" she looked sternly at him. He shook his head, then doing a double take, he scampered off to the third story and finding his PS3, he played halo, the TV roaring as the volume was turned up full blast. "men," my aunt muttered the smiling as she gave her full attention to my problems. "what did he do?" she pried gently. I shook my head, traitor tears slowly began to prick my eyes. I said "nothing," my lip trembled then it out gushed out. "everything... I loved him and he... he went off with...with her. And I... we were dancing... I, oh and then I... Seth... he.." I hiccupped. "come here. Slow down sweetie, now what did the dog do first?" she asked as she rubbed soothing circles into my back.

I nodded again, then grabbing the tissue box my aunt handed me a tissue. "I thought I got it all out of my system." I said weakly. "its never that easy." she replied maternally. I kept going, telling her everything, the whole thing from the start of the party to my early departure with Seth. She listened intently and once it was all out in the open she said, "I know this might not work for you, and I really wouldn't suggest it, but maybe seeing some one else would ease the pain. I just don't want you to fix things the way your parents did when they first met, and not because it's like I don't love them, but more for your safety. Okay?" aunt Rosalie said thoughtfully. I decided after some thought that she was right, but I was curious, what did she mean by my "parents way of fixing things"? So I asked her.

"it's better if they tell you them selves Nessie. You aren't up for going to school soon are you?" she asked concerned. "well, I need to start sometime, the sooner the better. Aunt Rosalie?" she nodded. "how about I keep you today and tomorrow you go with Serenity." she suggested. I smiled at the thought of some regularity and stability in my life. "I need to go upstairs okay? Maybe get a good charge for my poor phone." she nodded again. "okay. And on your way, can you tell Emmett that I'm calling him?" I laughed when I saw her smile. "sure. Maybe the TV will finally get some rest." and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

"crap. The bell's going to ring..." I said as I quickly took a peek at my watch. "no problem, its not like we'll miss much." Demetri said indifferently. I shook my head. "of course _you_ wouldn't understand." I replied snidely. His eyes softened as we both slowed to a walk a few miles away from the school. "don't take this out on me." Demetri replied dangerously quiet. "or what?" I said still too upset at him to care. "I don't want to fight you Serenity, so don't make me." he looked at me, the threat very existent in his irises. Irises that were darker than last time. "why not?" I pushed. I needed the challenge, a way to test my strength. "because it would be stupid and idiotic and because I don't want to hurt you." he said softer now. A strange switch was pulled some where inside me, but I pushed the feelings aside. "well, I'm feeling like stupid and idiotic, so you better make good on your threats because they don't scare me."

Demetri stopped walking and just stood there, every move was thoughtful, calculating, and they made me a little nervous, but I stopped walking, anticipating his next move. "fine, you want a fight, then be on your guard, because next time we cross it'll be final." he promised. And then he left me standing in the cold by my self, the race entirely forgotten as he pulled Alec along with him back to the cafeteria. Even though I asked for this, I felt hollow, a part of me cut off from myself. Like most moments in my life, I questioned the decision I just made. Was it a good idea to start a war between us? No, then that insanely annoying saying wouldn't quit bugging me, each word a haunting whisper. "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." man, I hate it when I've made a mistake in a strategy.

When I got to lunch, Julian seemed to feel my restlessness. "what's wrong?" he asked as he moved to the side. "nothing." I lied. "it doesn't look like nothing." he noted. "I... I'm worried about Nessie." I said giving him a half truth. He smiled and placed a loving hand over my fingers. "I'm sure she's fine. Besides, didn't you say your family were experts when it came to illnesses?" another thing I hated, my words being thrown back at me. I had told him that during English because he'd asked why we were gone, I said we were sick with the flu and didn't want to get any one else sick. "yeah, I did. But I cant help but worry, you know?" again he said reassuringly, "she's fine." lunch was quiet.

After that, we fiddled with our food, Gina had to go do something in the library for a project and I was pretty sure I needed to study for some quizzes that I missed. "my god, I am so backed up in homework!" I mussed loudly after school when uncle Emmett came to pick me up. "cant I just do it for you and you could repay me later?" I eyed him suspiciously. "that way I'll fail my classes and still have to owe you later? No way, I'd rather pass." I replied. He laughed, and again it never ceased to amaze me that he didn't have a single wrinkle. Stupid vampire genetics. "oh come on, like I would do that to my favorite niece. I just wanted to help." he sniffed. "you can _help _by driving me home, thank you." he sighed, but other wise dropped it.

Walking up to my room, I noticed someone was in there. I ran full speed into her arms, "Nessie! you're back!" I said happily. She nodded. "can we talk tomorrow? I feel very tired serenity, and I've had enough from uncle Emmett constantly popping in here to _check-up_ on me." it showed, she was a little paler than usual and I felt the same way. "okay." I replied, then suddenly she asked, "can you let me go now? I need to breath." I laughed and eased my arms off her. I wanted to ask her what was up, but knowing she was right, I didn't. We were both exhausted from the day we were put through that I had even collapsed right onto my bed with books and all.

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

frustrated, I pounded a fist against a tree when I was in the backyard. "hey, those things don't grow out of the ground, so watch what you do." Alec complained. "actually, they do grow out of the ground, there's a whole forest full of trees; and you're worried of the one in our backyard?" I asked. I then laughed darkly as I remembered how I was to blame for everything. "you better make good on your threats because they don't scare me." her words echoed back to me as I tried to erase them from my ears. They were deafening to hear, and what I said to her was just as worst. Alec gave me a knowing look. "it's her, isn't it?" I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied coolly. "she's breaking your heart and you don't know how to take it." he persisted. There was nothing to say to him so I let it drop.

What was I going to do next time I saw her was beyond me, maybe tell her I was sorry, try showing her that maybe I wasn't so bad and hopefully win her affection. who am I trying to kid? Its a completely deluded thought, life never works out like that. She probably wouldn't even want my apologies for what it was worth. I guess its time to let go of fourth period PE next semester and start investing in the works of music, explore my moods before lunch rather than at the end of the day and maybe who knows, it might make things easier on myself. Just thinking about the arts made my fingers ache for what I no longer had as if they'd die if they weren't allowed to play the piano soon. It didn't make sense, but nothing in life had either, so it must be a fair trade.

I turned around and walked to the kitchen to grab my I-pod, then rummaged in the drowses for the ear buds as I turned the volume up. I look down at the screen, "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park had just finished as "Apologize" started playing in shuffle mode, ironic isn't it? Then another thought occurred to me. "Alec!" I yelled angrily. He came sauntering in with a curious across his features, intrigued by what I could want now. "yes?" he said quietly. "how many times do I have to say this before you'll stop messing with my I-pod?" I said, a glare starting to work its way into place. He shrugged. "and what makes you assume that I had anything to do with it? Are you sure its your, because if I recall we both had them in red." he said coolly. Anger was boiling from the kettle and is close to spilling.

"I engraved my name into the back of mine so they wouldn't get confused. I checked for it when I grabbed it, it's there and you can see for your self." I turned the I-pod over, and there it was in handwriting as clear as day, my full name. Demetri Adessi. "and I don't listen to Linkin Park and you well know that." I added. Again he shrugged his shoulders indifferent to the accusations that proved him guilty. "well, least you can do is listen to them and appreciate the music. Its not like the worlds going to end like they say it will and its not going to kill you. So why be so upset if it's on there?" he questioned as he picked at a stray strand from his muscle shirt. "that's not the point! The fact is that you got it and messed with my music. You know how I am about those things." I tried saying calmly and failed miserably. "chill out, its just an I-pod." I looked at him incredulously, knowing for a fact that he'd be the same way if I'd done some thing to his mustang, in fact, he raised his eyebrows as if he knew that was what I was thinking about. Sure enough, he went to go check up on his car, leaving me alone with my altered music.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

"Woo-hoo!" I whooped, when I checked the calendar a week later. "what are you so happy about now?" Nessie asked as she took in my shouts of glee, the universal sign of school break. "look and see for your self." I said pointing at the red letters. "of course, I knew about that. What, are you only finding that out now?" I nodded. She laughed. "what? Was it some thing I said?" I asked as she joked, "hah, 'attention students of forks high, don't forget to do well on your finals.' isn't that one of the sure signs?" she said nailing the announcer's voice down to the perfect tee. We both laughed as we got ready for the last two days of the semester. We got to school and others shared our excitement as they started making plans. Julian came up behind us, poking me in the ribs as I threw my arms around him in greeting. Gina walked nearby, while Clarissa, Megan, and Ashton waited for my sister.

Both Megan and Clarissa were younger than us, but clicked with my sister perfectly and Ashton was their older brother who was our age. Which meant they were identical twins, only their eyes ever told us who was who, and they were really nice. Their auburn hair was tied in a half pony tail, half messy bun, their heart shaped faces framed by the unruly wisps of hair that never stayed in place, and both of their eyes were unique. Clarissa's eyes were almost as dark as Lapses Luz, while Megan's were a deep green gems. I had met the sisters quite a few times, and I think I saw Ashton during passing period, but never met him till now.

But there was some thing obvious from the way he regarded my sister, I knew it as if there were a neon sign blinking in front of us, but Reneesme was oblivious. When the girls would come over they would mention how he'd be at lacrosse practice and couldn't come, but all of them would some times joke around that he'd work too much, so I knew my sister would eat with them and even though I didn't know him by face, my sister knew him perfectly. The crush that he had on her aside, she knew him. She knew his messy blond hair, the sharp muscles, and emerald eyes any where, whether in a sea of faces during an assembly to a crowded side walk of Seattle. So I asked her through Skintenna, _You do realize your friend there really _likes_ you, right?_ She elbowed me and I asked out loud, "what'd I do this time?" she sighed. "what you shouldn't do." and left it at that as she and her group walked away.

What ever. Julian and I started walking to class when I had a very brilliant idea, but I don't know what he would have thought, so I asked him. "why don't we take a day off?" he looked at me a bit weary. "what?" he asked. "well, we did finish the finals, and its not like we're _doing_ anything tomorrow, so why don't we stay tomorrow?" I persisted. Again he poked me in the side. "so what brought on this sudden streak of rebellion?" he joked. "oh, no where in particular…" I replied, my voice railing off as I thought of the different ways to give Miranda a Christmas present before we got out for nearly two whole months. Julian then nodded. "I'd never pressure you into some thing like this, but if you don't feel too comfortable you can let me know and I'd understand Serenity." he said as I smiled happily at him.

We continued back to class walking in just a minute after the bell rang, luckily our home room teacher was also running late. My sister smiled deviously at us, growing a little more as we came closer and immediately I couldn't help but worry as to what she had to say. Instead, she said something through skintenna, _you know, it would be a shame if some one was to miss out tomorrow, I mean if two people were to not be here, it would be obvious._ Nessie gave another look as if she- she nodded knowing what I was thinking. _gasp! you did! You heard our whole conversation, you were ease dropping on everything!_ I accused, even though I was breaking down and fighting with my sister, no one noticed, nearly no one. But Julian saw and felt the difference, he knew there was some thing going on, but he didn't know how to fraise the question.

By the time English came around, we went to the library, the counselors calling us out in handfuls. It as my turn to go next, follow by alec when I returned. I walked into the office, bright magenta paintings of the country side filled the room, other similar frames lined the wall along with certificates, diplomas and different degrees. A young woman in her early thirties walked in, she said her name was Mrs. Newton. Go figured it'd be pretty blond Jessica to be _our_ councilor. Ha-ha, I never believed in karma, but to see what the universe would throw at you when you were able to live forever, I was starting to have some fate. "okay Serenity, now what we're going to do, is place you in a few performing art classes, is there any that you'd like to try next semester?" she asked formally.

"wait, why?" I asked surprise filling in my features as what she said started to sink in. "well, your credits do require that you at least take two years of performing arts in order to graduate. So…" her voice trailed off. I thought of the piano back home, the one dad would sometimes play, and then I always did love to sing, I was torn between the two. I didn't know what to take first, on one hand I could do choir, on the other, I'd learn how to finally play the grand piano that my family kept. I made my decision. "I'll take music." she nodded. "okay," she said as she punched in the keys on the key bard. "and then?" she paused in her work. "choir." I finally said. "okay Serenity, you are all set. I guess I wont be seeing you till next year then." she smiled and I gave her my thanks as I went and called Alec in.

* * *

**AN: see? what did i say about surprizes? we review, and yes rights go to SM and LP. and one rebublic. hope the songs tied in, and i think u guys kno the rest.**


	15. The Truth?

**Ha-ha, so the title really dose sum up the chapter, and I'm saying this now, more reviews = more chapters. Cookies will b given, {"Serenity, have u seen my boxes of girls scout cookies any where?" (J) "Yup!"(S) "Where are they?" (J) "somewhere…"(S) "you ate them?"(J) "What? No, ewww… I gave them to those who reviewed, dummy."(S)}(::) you guys r so lucky to have them (::) enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

Oh god, I was so happy for English. It extended right into our fourth period and didn't let out until lunch, so Julian and I talked until it was all over. "What happened during home room?" Julian pried, and finally I couldn't hide it from him, I know it was wrong, I know he shouldn't know about what we were, but sometimes the rules had to be broken. While Alec was in the office, I pulled Julian outside with me until we were at a safe distance. He didn't ask what I was doing, for which I was grateful. Snow had melted away with the warm air, making the leaves smell moist and the green forest damp with heavy puddles of water.

"Okay. Now I can tell you." I said quietly and he waited. "I really hope I can trust you Julian, because if _they_ find out I told you, then I'm dead." I told him, my voice holding the seriousness and the pressures that I carried since I was little. "Serenity, you can tell me anything and I'd believe you. And you can trust me not to go around talking about this." he replied, warmth radiated from his crystal blue eyes. I knew I could trust him; I just had no idea where to start. I wasn't sure who could've been listening, but I'd deal with it later if I had to. I took a deep breath, deciding that the beginning was the best place to start. "You sure you're ready?" I asked and he nodded. I motioned for us to sit down, and like little kids, we sat with our legs crossed.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I have it right but how old would you say my grandpa Carlisle is?" I asked bluntly. His eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Doctor Cullen's your grandfather?" he asked astonished. "Well yes, but how old do you think he is?" he shook his head. "I don't know, thirty maybe?" giggles from somewhere in my body broke the silence. Try older, way older. "Am I wrong?" I nodded. "Lets see, carry over the one, and add it altogether and we come to the total of roughly 390 years old." he looked dumbfounded as everything registered. "That can't be right." he said shocked. I nodded again giving it more thought. "No, no, you're right. More like 385 or 380, any how I forget which." I replied calmly.

Only one word followed my answer, the one that I was looking for. "How?" he asked. Now we were getting somewhere. "It was 1650, um... great grandpa preached and formed hunting parties and somehow put my grandpa in charge of one group. He was so good at what he did, my great grandpa was pleased with the results of hunting those that scared society during those dark ages that no one had seen it coming," I paused, trying to think of what he had to face. The way we sat, it was like we were really children. Julian raised his hand as I nodded for him to ask. "What was it that they were hunting?" almost like a teacher, I told him what he wanted, no, needed to know. "Vampires, witches, and you could guess the rest." I said trailing off again before continuing.

"He came across an actual vampire hide out under the sewers and got bit as the mob chased after the creature. He knew what was happening and hid from the world as he tried to destroy himself. He was never able to, finally coming to a decision, he worked with the eternal life that he was given. My grandfather was fascinated with saving those who were on the edge of death. That was how he found my father. Then my Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, grandma Esme, and jasper and Alice came on their own time. My mom though was a different story..." I looked at him as he tried to solve it. He believed what I was telling him, even though disbelief was one of the more dominate emotions that claimed his features, he believed me.

"She and my dad fell in love, when she found out the truth, the events that were ever in motion practically made things that she ever knew questionable." Julian interrupted, "what kind of things?" he asked in awe. "Well, the Seattle killings for one thing, have a little more meaning in my family. It was also one of the many obstacles that my mother faced. Before that, three vampires wanted to kill her, when all of them tried it on their own, they died one by one. The last one to go, Vicky or what was her name? God I'm terrible when it comes to their names, um... there we go, Victoria, she came at my family with a different angle. She made newborns." his eyebrows arched for a moment. "_Newborns_?" I decided that one did need a little explaining. "Well, not newborns as in new born babies, but newborn vampires." that did it for him. "So... fledglings basically." now it was my turn to look at him wide eyed.

"Care to explain?" I asked. He shrugged. "What, is it wrong to want to believe in something that's really out there?" he asked instead, which earned a smile. "Since when does the most popular kid in school actually believe in the supernatural?" I replied sweetly. "Everyone believes in something." he said defensively. "So, newborns." he prompted. I nodded getting back into story mode. "She made a newborn army, my parents fought against them, every on doing their part, including the wolves. Err, shape shifters" I quickly corrected. "Well, we won, my parents got married and my mother was still human, until my sister was born." I decided to leave the Volturi out of this for the more obvious reasons. "A few months later, I was born, and here we are sixteen short years later." I concluded smiling at him. As we got up from the floor he said, "Which means you're not all vampire." I nodded my head. "And not all human either." I finished. "Half and half then?" I didn't answer. "Come on, bell's going to ring for lunch, and I'm starving!" I exclaimed. He laughed closing his fingers over his throat and we started walking back.

"So how do you eat?" he questioned. "You've seen how I eat, silly." I replied childishly, care free as a bird. "You know what I mean." he pressed. "Human food, animal blood, and for the huge cravings, well, donated human blood. AB positive being the best one." I joked. He laughed along with me we walked through the library door. It was practically empty save for a few librarians, lingering students, and our backpacks. "Well, can't say I didn't want the long story." he said as he held my hand. During lunch, he and I kept throwing each other knowing glances over the secret I'd just shared, and then we had another one of our rare visits from Miranda. "What do you want now?" I asked tiredly.

"What do _I_ want? There's nothing that I'd like more than to sing what a little canary sung, and at the same time be a _Good_ Samaritan. Besides, you must have heard what happened during third period." she replied sweetly. No, but that's what I'd like to know. Reluctantly, Julian got up from his seat and made his way to the restrooms. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Miranda's voice became the definition of dripping battery acid. "Lets get something straight here, you little prick! You may think you have every one wrapped around your little finger, and who knows for sure, maybe they are, but I see what you do around here. And I promise you, you won't get away with a single thing by the time I'm through with you!" she walked away, a glare frozen in place just for _moi_, while Julian and I got up to go to class. _Little prick?_ Before heading to my trig class, I made sure to stop by the library, looking in the more practical side of the isles to start with my supply list. I stood there with the list that was starting to grow larger and larger with quick brainstormed ideas. Surely everyone was going to peg the unfortunate even as some early senior joke (I would), on some poor girl that got on many people's nerves.

Quietly, I grabbed my bag as I walked to sign myself out for the bathroom, and once I was off campus, I ran to the home store to buy a few things. I had to make good with the time I had, and at the same time come up with a good laugh and good alibi. The wheels on the cart glided easily down the aisles as I passed through putting each item form the list in the cart. Hmm… tar, got it, feathers? Maybe I should get some more of that. Fishing wire! That's a great sale. Where are the pulleys? I stopped one of the employees as I showed them the rest of the list. "The tacks should be in aisle 10, and our tarps should be in the back of the store near auto goods." I smiled sweetly as I thanked them and went on my way. Sure enough, just like the guy said, there they were. Quickly I paid and might have overpaid the cashier and ran back to the school.

I checked the ceiling, and assembled the tarp and pulley, feeding the string and attached it to the locker that was ten feet down from my own, and stuck the tacks into the tarp that was the exact shade as the ceiling boards. The filling between the tarp and ceiling consisted of glitter, tar, and feathers, but that wasn't enough for me. Nope. I needed more and something that was more original. Checking the time, I went back to the library to sign in, got my slip signed to go to class and made it 10 minutes into the star of the class. No one questioned where I went, no one saw what was being planned, and no one could guess why someone screamed at the end of fifth period outside the hall from across campus.

When I got home, both mom and dad were back and I froze when I walked in to find them both in the living room and them talking intently to each other. As soon as they caught my scent, their faces lit up with joy, and they hugged my sister and me. I smiled stiffly and asked, "So when are we going on that vacation you guys we talking about?" they looked taken aback as my dad shifted slightly. Then I saw it on dad's face. He hadn't told mom this part I guessed when it suddenly fell into place. Nessie also looked surprised that I'd ask something like that, but I had before so she didn't ask what I was talking about. Mom shook her head, "no welcome home?" she asked. I laughed seeing that one exasperated expression she'd have when I'd brush off how she would catch word of my cliff diving and hugged her. I wasn't on trial.

* * *

**You all know what to do now, wont post next chapter until I have at least 10 more reviews. Like always, credit goes to SM. Hope y'all loved it 3!**


	16. a time for cutting gym

**AN: i spoil u guys way too much ;P haha jk jk, but its a wonder how many reviews i have. i think i should start the cookie awards and see who reviews. person who gets the most (::)'s will win the award. n thank u ebble for reviewing. its so simple guys, as easy as reading. and i fixed the poll thingy if u were having trouble with it. this chapter might not b as long as my other ones but it might b a start. and if any one has any ideas for fillers, PLZ let me kno.**

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

Later that night, dad made his way to our room and silently pulled me into the garage. Both Nessie and I were just about asleep, I wondered if I was dreaming again. "Dad?" I asked yawning. "Yes, sweetie?" he replied gently. "Why are we in the garage with six cars?" I questioned yawning again. The words sunk in as I counted in the darkness. Yup, I pointed with my finger…four… five…six. Wait, we usually had five! Dad nodded, "you where so good while we were gone, I thought it was time you were responsible enough to handle it." My jaw popped open as I stared at another sheet covering a car. Instantly I was right beside the vehicle pulling its cover away, the gloss gleaming bright red, the rims a shiny chrome and tires equipped with new rubber. Oh my god. Oh my god! I wrapped my arms around my dad's neck. "How did you know I wanted that one?" I asked as I gestured to the Corvette.

"For me to know," he paused as I finished the rest. "And for me to find out." I groaned. He then sent me back to bed, which was now impossible now that I was all hyped up from the surprise. Instead, I grabbed my I-phone and texted Julian. I looked at the time a little while later when I started wondering why he wasn't texting back. Crap! It was just a little bit past 2:00 am. I was too keyed up. Looks like it was time to go to the forest again, I thought to myself. I got up out of bed and went outside in my shorts and tank top. The wind blew refreshingly against my skin; scents of elk and mountain lions were carried on the air and my stomach suddenly growled at me. Automatically I sunk into a crouch, feeling all around me with each of my senses, reaching out into the night as I let nothing but instinct guide myself through the quiet woods. I soon found my prey and went for its jugular, its life slowly slipping through me, giving me strength that I'd need for the new day.

Like usual, I felt bad for the creature I had drunk from, so I did one thing that was able to console me, I prayed for the animal, hoping that if it lost any members from their heard that they were together again. I then ran my fingers through my gnarled hair, combing out the recent tangles that my breakfast provided me. I checked the phone again and was surprised that I was up for a good two hours now and with that, I started back to the house. As soon as I was within range of the phone wires, my phone buzzed with new text messages. Julian.

**Couldn't sleep? ;)**

**Nope! :P**

**Do u ever sleep? Being tht well…**

**How bout I call u soon? 'K?**

'**K.**

**Now?**

He added the last text as an afterthought. I nodded, but he couldn't see it, so I texted him back.

**Sure, unless u thnk its 2 early :P**

**(:**

Somehow I felt relief, and well, worry. For starters, we now had to keep the secret between us, and until I told him the rest, we had to avoid my family. I hoped his phone was on silent and smiled when he picked up on the first ring. "Told you I'd call." I said, smiling again. He laughed; the sound was resonant, and echoed through the receiver as if he were standing with me. "Yes, you did warn me, but there must be a reason you called so late." I rather heard his grin more than I saw it. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I was driving today and that we should meet at the school. Plus it's actually pretty early," I replied. It was a little while before I heard him answer. "How are we getting the car? Grand theft auto?" he said sweetly. "I've considered that, but no. we'll take my car if that is what you're worried about." I said laughing. Then I had a more brilliant idea as we continued talking. "Hold up 'kay? I'm switching you to video chat." His reply was "sure thing."

It was times like these that I was glad of investing on an I-phone 4. The next thing I knew it, I was looking at my boyfriend in the pre-morning light. "Hi." I chirped. He raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing in the forest all by yourself?" he asked. "Picking berries, what does it look like?" he shook his head. "Nuhuh. And if you were, you wouldn't be in your tank top. What'd you hunt?" Julian pried. My features tensed as I remembered earlier. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked, concern flashing immediately in his sapphire blue eyes. I shook my head and whispered "its nothing. I mean it's nothing I can't handle." I replied. I tried calming down, but a silent tear managed to come free. "Hey, so I'll see you school then?" I asked changing the subject as quick as I could. "Okay, is there anything I should bring?" he asked when it looked like I was going to be okay. I smiled into the camera and shook my head. "We should be good for awhile, and look for a red car." I hung up and finished the last few blocks that it took to get to the house.

As soon as I got home, I jumped into the shower and relaxed my muscles until Nessie began pounding on the door. "Serenity! Hurry up, I need to go pee." she yelled, her voice muffled by the door. I sighed and pausing the water I replied, "there are other bathrooms in the house you know." And went back to the water again. She sighed loudly and walked away, then a few moments later I hopped out of the restroom with my purple robe, and grabbed one of my pre-assembled outfits from its hanger. Yes, I pre-assembled my clothes when I was bored, did it mean I was crazy for doing so, no. actually, it made things easier on me and well, Auntie Alice wanted to see what I'd burn next if it didn't turn out too well. I was delighted when I felt my sister's shock through her thoughts.

_Yes its mine._ I answered right away when I felt the question coming on. _Can I drive?_ She asked. I thought about it and decided to let her. I then went down stairs to grab a cup of coffee before hugging my parents and went out the door, my sister waiting patiently in the drivers' seat. I raised an eyebrow when we didn't move, "you do know how to drive, right?" I asked her. She nodded, but her eyes still shown traces of terror. "No. but it's supposed to be easy, right?" I sighed, wondering how Jacob couldn't even teach her something so easily learned. "Lets just swap seats for now and when you're _ready_ to drive, I'll let you." Nessie looked slightly stunned, but slowly and resolutely got up out of the seat and we swapped. And _then _took off.

I dropped my sister off with the excuse to go get parking, found a space, and slowly but surely, rendezvoused with Julian at the old gates just a little north of the woods. I smiled at him and pulled on his arm to follow me, and from there we went back to the car as Julian jumped in shock as his eyes swept my car. I clicked the keys once and again as we both climbed in. "_this_ is your car? How in the world did you get this thing?" he asked still shocked. I grinned at him, amusement flashing in my eyes. "What do you live for, when you can live forever?" I countered and we drove off.

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

"How much longer must we stay here Demetri? Can't we be done already and bring them back to the castle?" Alec asked in those rare moods of impatience. "No, we need to build their trust." I reminded him. "Aro is growing impatient with this game you know." He muttered. I shook my head, but before I could answer back, my phone went off, "The Middle" chiming as it vibrated. Unthinkingly, I answered, holding up a finger as Alec asked, "Who is it?" hearing her voice made my heart recede to the darkest corners of my rib cage. "Demetri, how much longer must we wait?" Alec's sister said, echoing her brother's thoughts.

"Look, would you guys be able to spare us at least four more months? This is easier said than done and it doesn't help if I'm being rushed Jane." I replied into the receiver. "if you're in need of help, I'd be more than welcomed to come." She said. "No! I mean, I have Alec here, don't you think that's more than enough?" I nearly shouted. Her brother's eyes were on me, staring with bits of anger, but stayed quiet. thank god we were still in the confines of the car! But I had more worries. I didn't see serenity yesterday, but for some reason I couldn't help but smile hearing the scream that came from a feather covered Miranda. Only she and I were able to guess the culprit, what with the silent feud the adults were oblivious to. Jane replied "well, I'm coming down to check up on things soon. I hope you have a room ready for me." and she hung up before I could decline her offer.

* * *

**AN: well, wud ya think? maybe wanting ten reviews was a little much, but i want some feed back, so five or more reviews would be nice.u guys make my day when you review and like i said earlier, cookie awards will start next chapter. now a word from *cough cough* fido; i mean jacob. ;) {J}"my cookies? seren, why my cookies?"{S}"they're good, and u dont need them. plus it'll only add you pounds jacob." {J} "jeeze, since when did you start carring? and paul has more boxes than i do."{j whines} {S}"well good. i'll stop by good ol paul and comindere those too!"**


	17. Cloudy Skies

**AN:just roll with me guys, trying to post these up as soon as i can. credit goes to stephany meyer, so jump in.**

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

"Where do we go now?" I asked when we came back from Seattle. Julian seemed pretty relaxed with the whole idea of skipping that it made me wonder… "It's all up to you Seren. You're driving and its how you want to spend the day, I'm just in for the ride." He replied lovingly. "You've done this before, haven't you?" I said suddenly. "Done what?" he asked confused. "Skipped class." I replied. He sighed but answered my question. "I used to, last year I mean. Before that, my brother died in a car wreck that he and his buddies got into." I pulled over to the side of the road, a tear escaping down my cheek. I hugged him tightly. But asked on, too compelled to hear why it happened. The idea of death was too hard to accept. "How?" I whispered. I saw a change flow to his face, his eyes growing younger and vulnerable as he experienced the memory again.

"he shouldn't have gone out that night, but he did and mom and dad grounded him a few days before that. Danny probably wouldn't have, but Josh and Andy kept texting him and my brother snuck out of the house to go to some stupid party. They got so wasted that instead of staying over or something, they decided to drive in the middle of the night." he paused, remembering the details of that day. "an officer knocked on our door, asking for my dad. I was still asleep, but I remember hearing my mom's painful scream, her sobs that broke night's peaceful cocoon. Dad walked into my room and tried waking me up, but at that time I had just come home from baseball practice and was so tired that I went back to sleep, thinking it was part of one big nightmare. When I woke up the next morning, the truth hit me, a ton of bricks weighed over my head from a draw string as I walked into Danny's room and saw he wasn't there." Julian was so quiet that I had to make sure that his chest was rising and falling and listened for the beating of his heart.

I didn't know what to say, I was struck by how fragile human life was and the car was filled with a painful quiet. A light drizzle started to pour down on us, almost reading our moods thunder cackled overhead, light flashed in the distance as it brought about the early signs of a long thunder storm. Finally I shifted in my seat to look at him, "Julian, I'm sorry." I whispered. He shook his head, "there's nothing to be sorry for. My brother chose what he wanted, I made the mistakes I did because I couldn't handle the truth of his death, and now I'm back on track." he didn't believe that; it was written in his words. I knew he was scared with the thoughts of death, that was why he didn't want anyone drinking at the Halloween party, but it didn't explain when or where the accident happened.

"we should get back to the school or something," I murmured. By then, it was so bleary outside with water that we had to stop a few odd miles later. I didn't know where we were exactly, but it still felt like we were in Forks' boundaries. Turning off the ignition, I stepped out of the car, popped the trunk open and looked for a spare umbrella. Like most days, it was not a good day to be wearing a skirt, but at least I wore the flats this time instead of the heels. Julian came out of the car in his leather jacket. "you never bring coat, do you?" I jumped in surprise at his light teasing attitude and was able to smile again. But when I looked at our surroundings, I felt so compelled by its beauty that I didn't hear Julian's distant calls. "Seren! Serenity, wait! Where are you going?" my feet moved with out me noticing and Julian ran close by, trying to catch up.

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

I started walking away from French once the bell rung, instead of heading to gym like usual, I went out to the forest. I ran without thought or care for the down pouring rain that pelted my skin, all I could think about was her, the day we met, her graceful sleeping form, and the last look of uncertainty as she closed her eyes. The more that I thought about Serenity, I began to realize that my feet were carrying me back to the cabin. I was wondering why until I was caught by their delicious scent, coated with the bitter-sweet smell of rain and earth. There were two of them; they were coming closer and closer in my direction, and I knew them both. I may never be able to get her scent off my tong, it was too sweet to forget but the other one that walked with her, I wasn't so certain about. He smelled too human.

I got the key from the cabin out and unlocked the old door and inside went to I hide.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

I didn't know how close we were until I saw it, Julian was right behind me now as he quickly walked forward. The dream suddenly popped into my mind, resurfacing from the depth of darkness, bringing color to the now clear details that I wasn't able to make sense of before. _he brought me here, it was real. Not my imagination, not me dreaming, but it was actually him._ I walked closer to the cabin until I was at the door. Last time, Demetri pulled out a key to unlock it, but as my fingers looped themselves around the knob, turning it at an ever human pace, it creaked open as the water and mud entered the building. Julian stepped forward, producing a small keychain flashlight, he walked to the switch and flipped it on.

"what is this place?" he asked stunned. I shook my head, "I have no idea. But we're here and we're safe from the cold. " I answered. It was just the way I remembered it, the bed in the middle of the room, a big fire place in the opposite end, and that green chair Demetri sat in. all the same, and not at all the same. The covers should've been wrinkled, the pillows scattered, my blood should've left stains on the sheets, and there were no scattered feathers from the pillow I threw at him. "something's wrong." I murmured. At that point, the door swung shut, a growl formed in between my throat as I stood protectively in front of Julian. He faced me, his eyes glowing dark burgundy, his thumbs hooked in his designer pockets as we stared each other down. Julian tried to look over my shoulder as I blocked Demetri's view of him.

He laughed softly as his eyes swept me up and down, examining every little detail. From the corner of my eyes, I kept a close watch on Julian as he shifted around uselessly behind my back. Demetri spoke, his voice a quiet whisper that only I could hear. "I see some one found some lunch, don't stop because of me." I scoffed at the wild suggestion, he raised his eyebrow as if daring me to beg to differ, which I did. "I'm not _stopping_, be cause I _haven't _done anything to him, nor will I." I hissed just as quietly. He shook his head at me in disapproval, "suit your self then. Later little Rose." and left with out so much as a second glance.

I stepped away from him, unlocking my muscles to give Julian some leave way once I was sure Demetri was gone. It was still raining, but I didn't want to stay here any longer, there was no warmth to this place and it was too dangerous to stay in the woods alone with Julian near by and with what might be a whole coven full of vampires. I tried to convince him we needed to leave, but he held firmly in place until I started walking out side by my self. "why don't we stay there Serenity? The roads aren't safe to be driving on right now." a hysterical laugh broke from my lips. "_not safe?_ this Julian, is nothing for a vampire! My parents would never worry over some thing so small as this," I looked back at him and saw his wounded expression and felt bad for yelling at him. He was only trying to keep us out of danger.

"if it makes you feel any better, I'll call them to come pick us up." I replied softly. He nodded, but there was still worry. "what if your dad reads all my thoughts like you said he does? I don't want you to get in trouble Serenity." like a small child, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug, I replied, "not all your thoughts, just the ones at the moment. When or if he comes, think of something that wont make him suspicious. Okay?" I smiled up at him as we finally reached the car. He opened my door for me before he went to his side. "besides, I wont let anything happen to you." I reached over to grab the phone when Julian said, "you're wrong you know." I looked up at him asking, "how so?" he sighed. "I fell in love." he replied as he leaned over and place a gentle kiss on my cheek_._

* * *

**AN: i'll try writing more, see if i could post 2 chapters next time, but i cant promise anything though.**


	18. uhoh

**AN:hey guys, hope u like things so far :P haha, well keep reading, and review.**

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

I could only imagine what my parents would have said to what they saw in front of them that one rainy day, their daughter that was suppose to be in school, and the boy that was with her, both unattended and alone in the rainy woods. It drew to much suspicion for them, but thank god auntie Alice was with him when they pulled up to my car. If not, then who knew what could've happened? Julian and I moved out of the car in a flash an hour or two later when they pulled up, but I still wasn't ready. From there, my dad and favorite aunt transferred us over into the Volvo and took off, driving back down the street in utter silence. It was almost too quiet, like a hurricane before the storm.

finally, we dropped Julian off at his house. To say that his parents were worried would have been a complete out right lie, because if there was one thing that they knew about my family, was that they sure knew how to keep a kid safe, that and my grandpa was the town doctor. Before leaving him, my eyes shifted to Julian's as they asked a question that only he understood. "is it safe?" they asked as Julian nodded silently in answer. Once I was in the car and out of view of my dad's protective eyes, I pulled out my phone and started texting my boyfriend. after I hit the "send" button, I noticed my father's features change, a glare soon fixed its self into place along with out right disbelief. I thought it was because I'd skipped school and kept trying to relax my nerves as we made our way home. I had never skipped before, and that was the basic truth if you didn't count yesterday. When we got to the house, I didn't know what to expect.

"how could you some thing so reckless?" he lectured with suppressed rage. I watched confused as to why what I did could have been so careless. _Me? Careless?_ Silently I questioned the words that repeated themselves over and over like a record. Never. I'd never be careless or _reckless_, it just wasn't my cup of tea. If anything, I'm more careful than reckless. I let out a jittery little laugh that couldn't ever hold humor. "how many times have you been in trouble? How many times that we could've not known what you've done?" he paused. "that could put you at so much risk, _us _at risk? What you did with him, I don't even _want_ to know. Except for one thing," dad was so quiet that I had to look up at him with an arched eyebrow. "and whats that?" I asked.

"how can you tell him?" it took me a few minutes to figure out what he was talking about, but my expression was still blank. "tell 'who' what?" I questioned. His voice turned hard when he spoke. "how could you tell him the truth?" unsuccessfully I tried to control the raw emotions that surged through me. "i- I couldn't take it anymore! Do _you_ know what its like, living with this secret? As a child, not being able to get close to anyone? Anyone!" my voice broke and tears started running down my face, hot and salty. It wasn't able to sooth the pain that would always make my heart clench. I didn't think it ever would, not in this lifetime or the next. Of course escape would be just too easy. I looked away but I could still feel my father's staring at my back as if I hadn't moved.

Next he asked, "how can you put us in danger?" finally I was able to glance at him, briefly holding his gaze before looking away again. "i, i- I love him dad!" I stuttered, but managed to make my voice become stronger. i was hardly able to shock him, but so far I was on a roll from what it seemed. "and you'd rather risk your family over him? Would you rather risk all of us? Including your self?" he said slowly, letting the words sink in. I violently shook my head. "I'd never want that! No, I couldn't. But thank god the Volturi weren't near by." this time he took a long look in my direction with cold furry that was quiet, but when you looked for your self, you could see it in his eyes. They were unsettling and not familiar to me. "you have _no _idea what they're like." he replied dangerously low. It was obvious of who he was talking about that I shivered.

"no absolute clue of how they think. You are too reckless, young minded, a _child practically._ In their eyes, one life is like a twig. Snap, its out. Theirs, on the other hand, are like a _rare precious_ gift. If you ever met Jane, you'd be worried." my aunt placed her hand on her brother's shoulder in the other wise quiet house. We were its only inhabitants at the moment, but still, it didn't help the matters. "Edward, I'd see if they were near by." instead his eyes shifted over to Alice. "no Alice, you wouldn't. Remember how Victoria put your theory to the test?" she nodded, clearly remembering the nomads that came trying to kill my mother. Suddenly I always wondered why my aunt could see me, but never my sister. An unusual hostility started to build its own cloud that covered my mind.

"you guys _never_ get me! Ever! I cant believe you guys!" I said having enough to say to them, I ran upstairs to my room, and shifted the locks. They closed easily, with finality and a loud _click-click_. Dad came to knock on my door, but I wouldn't open up, so knowing that I could still hear him he said, "Serenity," I didn't answer, "Serenity, open up this door right now." still no answer from me. He walked quietly down the hall and replied, "the car is gone." I nodded to myself. I didn't care, I knew that would happen, so it didn't matter, as long as my feet were able to still carry me and I could walk was all that I cared about at the moment.

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

I was so close I almost had her. Almost! She was right there too, but then so was he, that _human. _No matter, he's no threat. I ran back to the house, picked up my phone and i-pod, turned it on shuffle, and drowned out the world. All the pain, turn-oil, troubles and issues couldn't reach me as I submerged my self into a little bubble. I had my eyes closed and couldn't hear Jane's persistent knocks on the door. Instead, when I opened them again to change the song, I saw her standing over me in an arrangement manner and asked, "what? No room prepared?" I stared at her, placed the device on pause, and asked.

"does it look like I'm room service?" a familiar searing pain burned in my bones, and knew it was her doing that was choking me. It was menacing as I crouched in pain, withering on the floor and stared at her mischievous smile. Finally she let go and I was able to breath again. "now, my room?" she asked again. I looked at her, turned away, rolled my eyes and thanked god that she wasn't able to see that. I then got up and started walking the stairs, taking them three at a time, one heavy foot step after the other. She followed until we came to a door at the end of the hall. "here you go." I muttered walking back down to the living room. I'm not sure why I was able ask her, but I did. "i thought you weren't coming for a few more months." she laughed. "_you're _the one that asked for four months. We don't have that kind of time."

I wanted to yell anything, but I couldn't get away with it in person, no, it was more like begging for a death wish, one that I couldn't afford. Then Alec got home, before he went upstairs, I said quietly to him, "please control your sister, will you? I don't need to have any extra trouble added the batter." he nodded his understanding, but he still loved his biological sister. It was natural for him, and unlike me, she was hardly able to tell him what to do unless they both agreed to it. I didn't know what else to do. What was there?

I was tired, board, and all the other loose ends were taken care of. It wasn't like we ate anything solid, so, I couldn't make dinner. I decided to either run to Seattle or to their home, which ever came first.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore. How did he know? How did he find out is what I wanted to know. Lately all I've been hearing is the "what" part, but never "how" it happened and I was sick of not being able to have answers. I hoped Julian was able to hide what he was thinking from him, I honestly did, and prayed it wasn't me dad was reading. I didn't have all the facts, so I wasn't sure who it was. But with my father, you never knew when he'd pick something out from your mind that he wanted to hear, after so many years of practice it took him very little effort. It was confusing. I stared blindly out the window, watching the rain fall, each drop a single tear out of a crying sea.

I heard as my father pulled away to go hunt, leaving me alone in the house. Everyone was still hunting, they knew how I felt about it, so it didn't surprise them that I'd stayed behind. And aunt my aunt went to go pick up my sister. I looked to my night stand that held my clock radio and saw that school was over. We were now on break, and I was left with nothing to do except to use my phone. Which was exactly what I did. I started texting Julian.

**Hey, u there?**

**Yeah, u grounded? 0_o"**

**yup! Indefinitely...**

**Lol, I cant imagine tht one**

**well, u might want to, cuz when u can live forever that sorta thing does happen :(**

Nessie came running up to the room when they got home and asked, "what happened? Why are you guys so quiet? I mean, its so nice out, its raining!" she smiled happily. Strange enough, she loved the rain, but me? Not so much. I sighed. "of course you'd be happy for rain. It always hides what we are, our true selves. Could it be any more deceiving?" I said miserably. She turned her head so that her eyes could face me with a raised eyebrow. "what do you mean? Honestly what happened? Did I miss something?" she asked. I nodded and replied "i told Julian the truth." I said in a rush. "about?" she pried. "about what we were. Everything, from beginning to middle to end." her face fell.

It was a first for her, especially because I'd never told anyone out of the coven or the pack. I couldn't, but when I was with him, I felt like I just had to tell him the truth, even if it meant I'd get in trouble for it. "He'd been so truthful about his past even if it'd caused him so much pain, Nessie, but Julian didn't lie. From there, just thinking about having to leave him hurt too much that I can't picture myself with out him. And since I'd known him, he's never hurt me that I'd want to forget about him either." I said. Renesmee turned around heading for the stairs as I asked "where are you going?"

"to go get some boxes." boxes, for what? Is what I wanted to know. "why, is this because of me?" I almost shrieked, stunned. "No, I just want to move down stairs." she said avoiding my stare. But what she didn't see, she still felt. Pain and betrayal swirled around inside, causing me to not want to think, but what I kept asking my self was how did my dad find out? It seemed Ness read the emotions that threw them selves in front of my irises, but I calmly asked in a steady voice, "were you listening when I told him?" guilt flashed in her eyes and was soon gone. "why? Why did you have to tell them? Why were you listening?" I asked, but my voice cracked.

She turned away from me, steadying her voice. "look, its not my fault. I don't want to hurt mom and dad and they should know the truth." anger laced my words next time I spoke. "even if its a cost to me? Even if..." an frustrated sigh broke my lips. "you don't...you don't know me, do you? You don't know how I feel, what I go through. Nessie, do you not know what it is to be in love?" she shook her head slowly at each accusation. "it comes and goes, and for what? Pain, suffering, why? Why live through it?" she questioned painfully.

Before I could answer, she turned away, walked down the stairs and was gone. I couldn't stand this anymore, I had to go out, I had to breath. I packed my things together, as many clothes as I could carry in one luggage, which apparently meant I could only bring a good ten? Twenty pairs? Of everything? I grabbed my good leather jacket, finally, I opened up my window, and lept down. I ran into the forest, and kept running until I could see no more. I couldn't take it, I _needed _to be away, _needed _a way to get out. What I needed was my own life! I didn't know where to go, but I wanted to wake up from this endless unnerving dream. Finally, I went back to the cottage, unsure of how good of an idea it was. But I had to give it a try, I had to see something.

I brought my phone charger with me just in case, but it had no reception or charge and the wall plugs didn't work because they were out of power. I then wondered how Demetri got it to work that night, but left the thought unfinished. Thank god, the door was still unlocked as I collected enough dry wood to light in the fireplace and then went to go look for a match with no luck. I settled on one of the drawers, and nearly jumped for joy as my eyes took in the lighter. I took the small flame to the pile, letting the flames lick away at the bark, then went over to the bed, placing my luggage beside it, collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Demetri's POV**:

I didn't know what to do anymore, there was only one solution, as I looked through the woods, peeking at their home from the distance, but I could tell she wasn't there. She was gone. I walked back through the woods, careful not to make a sound, I caught her scent; it was wild, reckless, and just like her. It was also careful and calculating. I followed it, to tempted by the thought of having her, but soon recognized the trail that she took with every step that led deeper and deeper into the woods back to the cabin. We needed both of them, both serenity and her sister, and I didn't know how to pull it off. I was shocked beyond end to run into the other sibling that I forgot about whether or not I was wearing the contacts. She was also as stunned as I was.

"Dem... hmm... Demetri," she stuttered out, confused as to why I was here. I wasn't so sure that she knew my name, but then again, I guess she did. she looked around behind me, trying to place answers to the undoubtedly long list of questions and started off by asking, "ah... what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be, uh, er... home?" she finished undecided. I shook my head, "nah. Too boring for my tastes and it's break." I explained as she nodded. "ah." quickly, before it could get too awkward, I changed the subject before she could press me for more answers.

"what are _you_ doing out here?" I asked. She blushed, "i... I don't know. I think I was getting fresh air," I looked at her incredulously. "in the rain?" her expression grew defensive, "_yes, _in the rain. I _like_ the _rain._" a half sigh -half chuckle escaped. "what, what's so funny?" she questioned curiously. "my _brother_, loves the rain. I wouldn't be surprised if he's out there right now." I replied, thinking of his strange obsession for this weather, but as I mentioned his name, Renesmee's eyes brightened. "Alec?" she asked. I nodded, "yeah." an idea started forming the longer we stood there.

"look, why don't I give you his number, and you could call him. If you like?" I added. This admission seemed to stun her, she shook her head violently, "oh I cant possibly do _that!_ I mean, wouldn't it be a little weird for _me_ to call him?" she fretted. "not in the least. In fact, I think you should," I replied encouragingly enough, playing the part, hoping that she would take the bait. Only after a short while, I knew she was hooked and almost ready to make that call. "here," I said, taking the phone that found its way into her hands and started punching in my brother's number. She took back her phone, looking like she was about to delete it from her contact list, but changed her mind at the last second. She gave it a wistful glance when I added, "keep it."

I left before she could change her mind again with one thought in mind. _One down, one to go._ Then I'd gotten a text from the subject of our conversation.

**What did u do?**

when I didn't respond, two more made their way persistently into my in-box.

**Demetri, I kno ur seeing this**

**now wht did u do? o.O**

I knew he was confused as to why I didn't answer; so then I did.

**go along with it, its ur break**

I closed the lid to my phone, powered it down and left for my original destination.

* * *

**Alec's POV:**

she called me, she actually called me. I didn't know she was going to, what my brother did or how or what happened, but I didn't want to as I had the strangest feeling that that was the break he was talking about. Renesmee had called, like always, I picked up on the first ring and was enchanted by her voice. "Alec?" she said into the receiver. "hello?" I replied calmly. When she spoke, the sound of her voice took on a brighter but casual tone. "um, this is weird but, how's your break?" I chuckled at her choice of words, wondering which one she meant.

"it's okay, I guess." I said. "oh, okay," she seemed to falter a bit with my answer. In a brighter note I asked, "how about your's? The rain putting a damper on things?" she happily answered, "well, no. I find this weather quite interesting. In fact, there's so much more to do when it dose rain." I smiled at this, "really?" I could picture her smiling now. "yeah. I love it! Don't you?" she questioned. I wanted to see her, so I asked, "hey, are you doing anything later?" there was a long pause and it made me hopeful. "no. do you want to, hang out later or something?" she hesitated. "I'd love to," I assured her. "great!" she exhaled in relief. "um, what time?" she asked as I thought of that for a minute.

"I'd say around 7:00 if thats okay with you," I answered, leaving room in case she wanted to go a little later. "its okay, see you at 7:00 then, bye." she said hanging up on the other line, leaving me in silence. Jane then came down the stairs to the living room, "bravo!" she said delicately, a smirk working its self into place.

I looked her once over, then turned away wondering what she wanted now, and was about to find out. "looks like _someone_ has a date," she commented mischievously. "yes and _you're_ not coming," I told her warningly. She laughed, her voice a twinkling wind chime. "like I'd do something like that," she scoffed. I arched an eyebrow at her as she smiled again and said, "okay, okay, fine. Me not coming,". My muscles relaxed immediately, "good. Now I need to go get ready.' I said and went up to my room. All the preparations are set.

* * *

**AN:k guys, know its been a long time but due to some, uh... issuse, it might be a little while till i update again. i know, it kills me too, but hey, least you guys might get more than just a chapter next time i'm on. haha, well, keep checking in 'cause you just never know. and no i didnt delete my name if thats what y'all r wondering. if you cant find me on here, search for _An Angel Frozen In Time_. later!**


	19. its a date

all rights go to sm and thier proper owners and i do not own the songs used in this chappie

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

it was dark when I woke up, I was disoriented and was quiet unused to my surroundings, and couldn't help but shudder. The fire had long since gone out, making everything look eerie as something moved in the shadows. "who's there?" I called quietly. "no hellos? Am I really not even worth that?" the voice returned. "now that is sad Serenity." his words froze me in place, I knew who it was and thought of how huge a mistake I made in coming here. "Serenity?" Demetri's voice asked softly. "I wont eat him," I replied quietly; defiant. This seemed to confuse him for the moment, but I heard his feet move closer in my direction and a small chuckle that was colored with amusement. "I see, so you still have feelings dinner, but will you ever consider taking up my offer?" I blanched. "sorry, but uh, not in this lifetime."

the lights suddenly come on, illuminating the room as I reach up to shield my eyes, letting them quickly adjust, and notice just how close Demetri and I were standing. Mere inches and a chair separated us. "how _do _you do that?" I heard myself ask, annoyed that I couldn't figure it out. At this he smirked, his fingers twitching towards his pocket, pulling out a small device. "ah, see, now this is why I love technology. Nothing more handy than a remote activated generator," I snorted. "do you know what's even more handier than a remote?" I asked, thinking of the answer with delight and wishing I had one with me. "what is?" he arched his eyebrow. "a cannon." I replied simply. "And why's that?" he asked. Mentally I answered his question, _so that I can launch you across the earth and be rid of you, _grinning that he couldn't figure it out by now, but instantly sobered by the strange pang it brought along with it. Why would I be feeling this way?

The longer I stared at him, the longer I wanted to know what he would feel like to me if I were to hold him in my arms. _No, bad. bad bad, very bad idea. _Quickly before any other insane craving could reign in, I looked away from Demetri, my eyes rapidly searching for a way out of the small prison. Demetri caught the direction of my gaze and chuckled again, "go ahead, I should warn you though, they are locked and I still haven't been able to find the key." what was he planning? "you still haven't found the key, and you _still_ aren't going to get me to eat my boyfriend." I stalled. He laughed bitterly. "_he's_ human. Squishy and boney, are you sure about your choice?" he was agitated, and he was still trying, but I didn't know what he wanted.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV: **

soon I escaped from my sister's accusing voice to the shelter of my room and later went out to go hunt. What I hadn't expected though, was to run into an Adessi twin, Alec's brother Demetri. It was still impossible for me to think of the arrangement I made with Alec, but I was happy and after taking aunt Rose's advice, I found that it was becoming a more bearable burden to not have Jake around. For once in my life I was able to breath and not have to worry about some one's overly watchful eye. I was in my room pulling together some jeans, a few borrowed heels, and a red blouse for my date with Alec later. Dad didn't seem to mind that I was going out, for all he knew he probably thought that I was going to the res to see Seth, and I felt bad for not telling him that that wasn't the case.

Walking to the edge of the property, I waited as Alec pulled up in a red mustang convertible and climbed in, asking, "so, what do you have in mind?" he smiled. "don't know, still new here, remember?" I blushed, forgetting about that. "sorry," I whispered. "hey, no worries and I mean it Renesmee." he replied sweetly, I looked over at him as he drove and smiled, loving how the way he said my name reminded me of melting honey. "Port Angels would be a good start," I recommended thinking of how mom and dad would take Seren and I there when we were little. It seem to be almost like forever ago, that I was last there, swinging in my parents' hands and my sister was situated on my father's shoulders, all of us laughing happily while Seren and I giggled wildly at mom's account of stories about uncle Emmett.

I laughed softly to my self, forgetting the here and now or the fact that I was a teenager sitting with a boy who wasn't Jake. "am I missing some thing?" Alec asked amused. "oh, i was just thinking of a family moment, sorry." I explained apologetically. "ah. That's fine, I mean I understand having a sister and all," he replied. I gasped, thinking that it was just him and Demetri and felt bad for being so narrow minded. "so what's her name?" I asked inquisitive now. "Ja- Janelle, her name's Janelle," Alec answered, an emotion that I didn't recognize flashing in his eyes. Instead I wrote it off, looking away towards the speedometer noticing a speed that my grandpa would hardly approve of and something that was a little fast for a human.

When ever we passed under the upcoming street lamps, I took in his beauty, admiring the every difference that he was to Jacob, and how they contrasted to each other. Alec's skin was a mix between an olive and pale cream, while his eyes were a red-ish brown, and his hair were long rich mahogany strands that barely reached his shoulders. Of course it pained me to think of Jacob, but I bit my lip and refused to let thoughts of him ruin my happy mood, let alone a whole evening when I knew he didn't regret his actions. Things in the car were silent until we reached our destination, the lights gleaming happily at the waiting tourist in a welcoming glow, and other teens roamed near the small strip malls in groups. Alec found a parking spot near one of the restaurants and getting off, we made our way down a little path and eventually found the movie theater.

As we grew closer to the entrance, my eyes caught one of the titles that flashed in red and one of the banners that announced the were playing classical movies tonight, and my excitement seemed to soar in a suspended state. Alec read the enthusiasm that my body projected as he asked, "any movie in mind?" I knew which one answering without thought. "Titanic. Um, if that's okay?" I added, trying to be polite. "sure, if that's what you want to see. Two tickets for Titanic miss," Alec replied to the girl working the ticket booth. We soon found a few seats in the middle of the semi-packed room, previews for other upcoming movies playing while the lights dimmed and readied for the main showing. Other viewers whispered in hushed conversation, some munched on popcorn while others were texting their friends before the movie started.

"it's funny how I've never seen this movie before," Alec mused thoughtfully. I was shocked, who else hadn't seen this movie? "but its been out since '98, you sure you haven't seen it?" I asked. He nodded. "surprisingly enough, isn't it?" he smiled darkly, "i have heard of it though, and I believe the actual story is a tragedy." he commented. Yes, it was. Grandpa Carlisle had said it was a total nightmare that night of 1912, as he waited in the hospitals of New York finding the news of the unsinkable ship a rather shock and was immediately put to his limits with those who had caught hypothermia from the accident. I looked back to the screen, seeing Jack and his best friend trying to make it to the ship before it had set off on its final voyage, and wondered what it would have been like to have been caught in the icy depths of the Atlantic.

Like many other girls of that stayed to watch the end of movie, I recited Rose's lines along with her, wishing that Jack had been smart and stayed on the board thingy with Rose instead of being in the water. None the less, I still cried, even after seeing the movie a billion times with Seren and Jake. Alec took my hand and guided us to the exit, then led me to one of the Cold Stone's that was down the next street. Just as we were about to walk out, Leah and Jake stopped in front of us, Jacob growling and shaking hysterically, as Leah glared at Alec then shifted the evil eye to me.

"Nessie, get away from him," Jake growled from his teeth, but I wasn't going to be ordered around any more. "no Jacob." I said calmly. "either you get away from him or you're both lunch." Leah hissed. I shook my head and protectively stepped in front of Alec with my arms crossed over my shoulder. "again, I say no. give me good reason why I should Jake," I demanded from him, ignoring Leah completely. His eyes were pained by my choice, but he tried to be logical about the situation and started reversing gears. "Leah, go find Seth and re-leave him of his post," he ordered her. She double shook her head, "why?" she wined.

"go Leah! I need to talk some sense into her, so unless you want me to make Seth beta, then I suggest you should leave," he growled, angry at her for her resistance. Finally left with no other option, she left eying Alec and I before returning her gaze to some of the woods that opened into the city. "he's a little too old for you don't you think?" Jake asked nodding to Alec. "correct me if I'm wrong Jacob, but you did turn thirty-nine last year," I replied sharply. "I'm younger than that bloodsucker that's standing behind you, Ness." he returned, his hands still moving like a tuning fork. "you know what Jake? I've had about up to _here_ with you, now if you cant let us enjoy our evening then I guess we'll be leaving." I replied, turning away from him and towed Alec away with me back to the car with my free hand.

"sorry you had to witness that Alec," I apologized, but he shook his head, "no, its fine, maybe he's right." Alec admitted. "No! Its not alright, Alec, I need to make it up to you," I replied frustrated that things didn't go like planned. "okay, so things aren't _fine_, but if you really want to make it up to me, I was going to go back to Europe for break to visit my family. I still am, but if you would want to come with me I'd understand." he offered and I nodded vigorously. It wasn't a first that I had flown out of the country, but that was with family, and the thoughts of Europe had me just as intrigued as I wondered were the Adessi family was originally from. "oh I'd like that Alec, thank you," I whispered. " when were you leaving?" I asked. "next Friday; I should take you home," he replied looking at his cell phone. I nodded and we left back for Forks.

* * *

**Serenity's POV:**

okay, I was getting tired of the charades, and as Demetri realized what I was up to he closed more of the distance between us. I was starting to have trouble breathing and my heart pumped faster with each step he took and I finally came to a conclusion. "i still owe you a dance don't I?" I asked as he nodded. "you do, we never got around to it." he said quietly. "you win," I replied quietly, "let me go and I'll keep my promise." he shook his head. "no, first we'll dance and then I'll keep my end of the bargain." I was left with no other choice so I nodded.

Demetri stepped back, turned around so that he could face what little furniture there was in the cabin and began to push it off to the side, clearing just enough space for it to be called a dance floor and plugged in a secret i-pod dock with a crimson Nano. After adjusting the volume, Demetri hit play and a soft melody started from a piano, the room instantly filled with sound as he came and took my hand. We started rocking back and forth with the sound, following the beautiful rhythm, and spun once or twice in a waltz. Once the song ended and another began to take it's place, we kept dancing, my feet carrying me and he glided effortlessly across the floor, while violins played in harmony with a flute and another piano, but this time I recognized the track.

"lion, the witch and the wardrobe?" I asked surprised by his choice. "what's wrong with that?" he asked. "nothing, I just never pegged you for the type to listen to classical music," I found myself answering. "believe it or not," he laughed, "but I have a harder time keeping Alec from changing it to alternative, than I do listening to classical. Besides, the track at the end of the move is pretty soothing." he replied. I guess he was right, I mean I did love the ending when the Pevensies became kings and queens, but I was beginning to get sleepy as he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "was this so bad?" he asked. "yes, no, oh I don't know," I said undeceive.

Again the song ended, but unlike last time, Demetri pulled out of my grasp, pausing the next tune and went to the door. "next time we meet, I hope you could stay longer so that we can talk. And Serenity?" he said pausing by the door, "try to stay dry the next time it rains, we don't want you catching a chill now do we?" as if just realizing what I just did, I turned around and reach for a pillow, throwing it at the now empty space that he had stood in. why was he having this affect over me? I asked myself frustrated that I couldn't find the answers to this question.

* * *

AN: so far so good, hope yall enjoyed, now do your part and review


	20. wake up calls

**AN: to my pacient story deprived readers, sorry for not updating sooner. been really busy with the start of school and loads of homework some ppl like to give, but i've been wondering if any of you have been reviewing and i must say, i'll be very disappointed if i dont see more than 5 reviews. nothing personal but i wont post more chapters unless i see that i'm aking progress. anyway, i know this isnt as long as i'd like it to be, but it'll have to do.**

* * *

**Demetri's POV:**

"he's on to us," Alec replied as I walked in. "who, their parents?" I asked, looking in the fridge for some left over blood. Since a certain brother got tired of driving to the jail, we had to make do and come up with a better feeding source, which resulted in a few raids to the L.A county hospital. Looked like we were due soon for another drive as ten bottles stared us in the face, and at this rate, I doubted that they were going to last us another week now that Jane was with us here. "no, I meant the overgrown mutt, you know, the one with the huge floppy ears?" he added seriously. Now that had my attention, we had to do something before he said anything to the family about us and everything was thrown out the window.

"what happened exactly Alec? And where were you?" I asked. Jane sauntered into the kitchen and took a seat as she answered for her brother. "he went out on a date, while you guys left me all alone and defenseless," she replied sarcastically. "for starters, you weren't even here when I got home and you _definitely _aren't defenseless, dear sister." Alec threw her way. She shrugged her shoulders, then got up crouching over into the fridge as she pulled out a bottle before taking a sip. "ugh! What is this stuff? Its nasty," she complained handing me the rest of its contents. "_that, _was my dinner." I answered dully. "well, you can certainly have it. Gross," Jane muttered with a barely composed expression.

I couldn't enjoy her disgust with the serious moment that was at hand, and waited for Alec to continue. "well, I was on a date with a very important person before he showed up." Alec acknowledged. But from the way he spoke, I could tell he was having a wonderful time until Renesmee's Ex showed up. "poor girl," I said sighing. "why? I thought being with a coven of vampires made her pretty rich." Jane added. "not in that sense Jane. See, her uh... what is he to her?" I paused wondering what the right word for him was. "any way, it doesn't matter what he is to her, but the fact that used to be in a relationship." I explained. "until the party that was." Alec said grudgingly, thinking of something else.

"well, what happened to her?" she questioned eagerly. "we heard from some juniors that after the dog went and got some water while she checked her phone and ran off crying afterwards." Jane nodded. "so, you going to tell us what happened Alec?" I asked impatiently. "i would, if you guys would stop bombarding me with all these questions." he replied, giving both his sister and I a meaningful look. "we might not have to worry about it for long, but dog breath had ran into us as we were exiting the Cold Stone's in Port Angels with a girly companion. Renesmee handled him pretty well and then well," he paused, looking at the stove clock. "I should be getting ready for when we leave," Alec muttered, looking like he was about to exit the room.

"hold on, where are we going?" I asked surprised. "I'll let Alec explain that part; I'm going to be late for one of my soap operas." Jane said, leaving her brother and I alone in the room. "Alec?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "she wanted to make everything up to me, so I thought going back to Italy was a good idea." he said quietly. "and she said yes?" I pressed. "well, she doesn't know where I'm going except that its in Europe." oh, well I couldn't do that with Serenity.

"will her sister be joining us?" he returned as I went for the computer. Solemnly, I shook my head, "i really don't know."

**Serenity's POV:**

My brain started functioning again hours after he had gone, my fingers skimming over my lips to feel the trail he had left behind, and I stood there, contemplating whether or not I should've stayed. It was all wrong. I shouldn't have wanted him to stay, he shouldn't have kissed me, and I shouldn't have made it so easy for him when I know he's not the one that I'm with. There were rules and penalties if you broke them, but there was only one exception, and that's what I'd given Julian. What was _wrong_ with me? Did I really feel something for him or was I overreacting?

Subconsciously my feet skimmed the forest floor in random patterns, moving easily with ease and traced back to the estate. As soon as I had a clear vision, I noticed all the lights were on as I looked down at my forgotten watch. It was almost midnight, the moon shining above the ground as distant clouds moved up front in its path. I stumbled to the door, wanting nothing more than to plop onto my bed and fall asleep. But before I could do that, my mother ran to the mouth of the doorway at full speed demanding, "what in the world happened to you? I've been worried sick," finally registering some thought patterns, I looked down and saw the mud that clang to the soles of my bare feet and felt the twigs and leaves that clung to my hair.

Only for a moment my mother reminded me of my grandma Esme, but I knew she would right this off, or so I'd hope. "I was… uh… cliff diving?" I smiled shyly. "go change, and your father told me what happened today," she sighed. Before I could stop it, the words fell out from my lips. "he did?" she nodded. "yes, and between you and I, I think he had a right to know." huh? Had mom just said what I though she said? "but remember, if he's truly going to be the one that you're going to be with, its a good choice. If not, we might have to do something the we will all one day regret." she added sadly. I stared wide eyed, until she motioned me forward and I went back up to my room, trying to make some sort of sense of today.

The next day was uneventful, time passing slowly for all vampires in the area as they spent it fighting in their normal routine. Dad went out to go hunt big game, while mom left aunt Rose, uncle Emmett, and uncle Jasper in charge while she went to run a few errands. My sister was no where to be found as she left the house hours before I had gotten up, my phone in the hands of the infamous Emmett, and my i-pod had mysteriously vanished. Yup, today was going to be a living nightmare. I sat on the couch, pawing through the channels, changing them at alarmingly fast speeds until I was board.

"Serenity, calm down. Go grab a book," uncle Jasper suggested. "but I've already read all of them," I replied. "read them again." letting out a gust of air, I muttered under my breath, "5649th time reading them and you'd think I'd know every single line by heart by now." uncle Emmett laughed as he searched though my in-box. "that's not funny!" I growled, anger striking dangerously high. He still chuckled, vibrations ripping through his muscular chest. "that's it, I'm heading to my room, where I can sleep. Now if you'll excuse me," I stretched up from the couch and started for the stairs.

Jasper stayed where he sat, but the soothingly foreign thoughts calmed my upset nerves, causing me to turn back around with a little more clarity. "Please uncle, I appreciate that you're worried about me, but I can take care of my self," I replied to Jasper. "only trying to keep the emotions at bay," he said nodding in my direction. "I'll be fine," I insisted. Aunt Rose stepped from the shadows, saying "come on, you are in serious need of shopping," and started for the door. My eyes simply followed her out in disbelief until she had to come back asking, "Serenity, I hardly give second chances, so I suggest you take 'em when you can." she advised. Quickly I followed suit to her M3.

The were only very few places that we could go to to get books, the closest being right off of the Seattle exit. As soon as we arrived, I flew from the door into the entrance and right into the YA section, Aunt Rose lagging not to far behind. I checked all the rows for any new titles, coming up with only 10 great new releases. Plucking each one from the shelf, Rosalie and I made our way to the check out line, paid the sales person and left for the mall.

"maybe you should have gotten that journal," she added observantly. I sighed, looking back to the shelf with loving eyes to the one she had pointed out earlier. "maybe." I agreed. She shook her head and motioned for me to sit tight as she retraced our steps, coming back out five minutes later with another book bag. "here," she handed me the leather bounded diary, gold gilding its cover and accenting each leaf of paper. The imprint of a lion bared its claws as it looked ready for a fight, but I loved everything about it and wondered for a moment if it was such a good idea to keep record of everything. "thank you Aunt Rose." I whispered quietly. She smiled slightly as she turned for the car, "now you can't say I don't do anything, but um, you can't let your uncle get a hold of it." her warning was enough for me.


	21. acceptance

**AN:i know that its been a really long time since i've last updated, and i appologise for the delay. there was a bit of a short term writer's block, followed by me not being able to access my computer because it was in a box for a reallly long time, but im back. hopefully i should be updating more freaquantly but i cant guarrantee it. im glad that those of you who are still reading this havent given up. and as a last note, please review.**

**all credit belongs to S.M**

* * *

** Serenity's POV:**

The days were passing faster than I thought they could, and I was still discovering another side of me that I didn't know existed. I was also beginning to worry about Nessie, there was no sign of her and I couldn't reach her like I was normally able to. Even as I tried dialing her phone, I would be sent directly to her voice mail. It hasn't been too long, maybe a week has gone by since our fight, but I've never felt this before and I didn't know what to do to cope with the problem. So, today I took advantage of the bright sunny morning and went to my favorite spot in the woods to write in my journal. It didn't make the whole problem go away, but little by little, it made the situation more bearable to handle. My father was still upset with me, I was grounded and wasn't able to see Julian until school stated back up again, my sister was missing, and to top off the icing on the cake, I hadn't seen nor heard from Demetri in a while. It was just peachy. Leaves started rustling as I quietly looked up. There was nothing there as my mind drifted back to my page, the pen in my hand moving like a spinning pendulum.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" someone asked from behind me. I knew who it was and answered anyway. "Writing," I replied softly. He chuckled, "that doesn't surprise me. You looked like you were concentrating pretty hard on something. What are you writing about?" he asked gently. Why was he being so nice to me? I wondered. This wasn't like his usual witty self and it caught me quite off guard. "Does it matter?" I replied quietly. "Does it matter to you?" he returned. I nodded as he answers, "if it does matter to you then, I guess it does matter. Do you mind me asking you something?" he asked. "That depends; will I have the right answer?"

He sighed, "Here goes nothing then. I guess I wanted to know, what's wrong and why you keep trying to distance yourself from me." I looked up to meet his dark crimson eyes and wondered how much I should tell him, then my lips started working before I could think of what to say. "I'm worried about my sister, of how weird it's been that I haven't been able to reach her lately, and of how that's never happened before." Demetri nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he then waited, probably sensing that there was more. "What I can't understand right now is why my father is keeping me from seeing my boyfriend or why my aunt is suddenly being nice to me. And well, it's not that I've been avoiding you per say, but I've been trying to figure things out while I've been grounded." I said in a rush, letting it all out. My head drooped and my eyes fell to the floor.

"Well now, that's not too bad of a punishment," he chuckled. "Ha! Speak for yourself. When you have an aunt that can see into the future, a pesky uncle who dose more than just swipe your phone from you, another aunt that's more confusing than Pandora's box, and an uncle that can control your emotions, what _are_ you able to do?" I muttered, my voice gaining strength the more I questioned it. "And an unruly father that bands you from seeing your lost love. You forgot about that part," he added sympathetically, seeing how frustrated I was at the moment. I didn't know what urge to do was stronger; my out of control emotions to bursts out crying or the burning sensation of laughing at how he was trying to understand my life. I did neither as he suddenly asked, "what if someone could give you a break from all that? What would you do Serenity?"

"That's impossible, Demetri. Besides, would you be able to make me a normal girl too?" I dared. It was a wild idea to think that he could pull something as big as that off and maybe I was also not being fair, but I didn't want to get hurt with such notions as the ones that he threw my way. "No, sorry; I guess it was it's harder to hear the truth than the lie of everything being fine." he replied. "But that also doesn't mean that you can't take a chance either, serenity." he was making a point that had me thinking that I was being a big chicken and for some odd reason, I wanted to prove him wrong. "Okay, so let's say that I do go with you, where would we be going to? Would I be happy?" he coughed, a real genuine cough, as he thought for a moment. "Any place you have in mind, little rose?" I was shocked, maybe a bit surprised at me for nodding, but at that moment, it was the only slice freedom that I had.

It was childish to tell him, but there I was saying it anyway. "Remember, I'm in trouble. I'm supposed to be back by nine to this very spot, so we can't go very far. If my parents, no, if my dad catches me out here with you, I'm _so_ dead and I'll make sure that you would be too." my voice was clipped and as the other unmentioned thoughts made their way to my mind, they fought for my undivided attention.

Demetri's smile widened, and my conscience suddenly wondered if it was a mistake to be with Julian who was more human than I would ever be with his a big heart. _But you can change that, you can make him more like you so he could never get hurt like his brother did, _a foreign thought had whispered. It was selfish, unwanted, and yet it was tempting enough that I had to keep reminding myself of the dangers and risks that it presented. But mom did say that if he wasn't going to be the one who was for me, then it would end badly for him, it reasoned quietly. And if the Volturi were ever to find out my human beloved being informally turned, they would shatter the quiet peace that he's brought me. Somehow, even being with Demetri feels like I'm walking on a dangerous edge.

He looked to me, waiting patiently on my answer. "Um... I'm not sure where go that isn't too far out." I responded. "I could think of a few, it just depends how far you'd like to go." he replied.

**Demetri's POV:**

I couldn't leave her alone, no matter how much she might have wanted me to, there was something about her that called out to me and it was impossible to leave her be. Even as she sat there writing, on the verge of tears, I couldn't help but want to make her happy. Taking her away from this place, even for a little while, seemed like a healthy start and maybe with some time she would then go with me back home. For now, I just wanted to see how far she could trust herself to be with me and for how long. But there was one thing that did surprised me; she opened up a tiny bit and shared what her life was like, and as I had listened it felt like I was still my human self with my parents and cousins, who had died in that fire so long ago.

I thought those days were long gone and behind me, but I was wrong as even the pictures that she painted for me were that of her own relatives. Her family still held that bond, unlike my own adoptive one did. Most of the time, it felt cold being in the big old castle, but helping the people who lived in our little kingdom did liven things once in a while, especially when we were summoned to take out a new born army. In some ways, the fate of so many lives were in our hands, and even when we were forced to subdue the lives of the unfortunate victims, a wave of pity would form in my stomach.

"Demetri, where are we going?" she asked faintly. "Somewhere, I promise you, you will have fun." I picked her up from where she sat, cradled her gently in my arms, and ran for Alec's car. Trees whizzed by, blurring into green blobs with brown tossed together, then in no time at all, we were at the red mustang that my brother admired so much. As soon as we were well seated, I took off as fast as the vehicle would allow me and went down south on the one-oh-one. It was six in the morning when we reached the L.A city limit, and as we listened to the radio, the weather man announced a cloudy overcast for the weekend. Serenity had slept the four hours it had taken for us to get here, and as she cleared the sleep from her system, she asked in awe as to where we were.

"Welcome to the happiest place on earth, little one." I answered. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking. Disneyland?" she sputtered. "Afraid not. Anyway, since school is still in session for them and it is a Friday, I thought we'd be able to make it on all of the rides in almost no time and go to Disney California." her mouth opened in shock.

**Serenity's POV:**

I was just about ready to kill Demetri, but as we pulled up to the gate and I had been tricked out of the car, there was no going back. I knew I was going to regret that decision, but it was too late now to say no. we were then at the ticket booth and were being asked as to how many of us there were. "Two tickets, for me and my girlfriend. Thank you." Demetri said to the tender, once we were out of view I elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Owe?" I growled at him, he was supposed to be in pain, not smiling like I'd just tickled him. "I'm not your girlfriend, so don't you dare think that we're on a date. We are hanging out, nothing more nothing less. Keep it up and I'm going home by foot if I have to." I threatened.

He laughed, _loudly_. "Okay, but before you do that, at least let me introduce you to my old pal, space mountain. And relax; what else was the man going to think, seeing a guy and girl who don't even look alike, pay at the entrance?" I hated his logic, I hated how a small part of me was so happy that he called me his girlfriend, and I hated how I couldn't squash some of those feelings that I held for him. "brighten up, this isn't too bad, and if there's anything at all that you want here, I'll get it for you." this admission had a very little effect on my nerves, but as I let the theme park's music soothe me, I was beginning to enjoy myself.

Later that evening, just before diner, I arrived home safe and sound, happy with the new experience that sort of reminded me of my childhood. "Serenity, I'm sorry if I made you upset today. I know it was rash thinking that drove me to take you there, but I guess I just wanted you to enjoy yourself." Demetri apologized. "I, no, I'm sorry." I replied quietly. "Here, why don't you take these, you might want them," he said, handing me the bag with my souvenirs. I shook my head, "its best that you keep them, my family's going to give me enough hassle about me being late anyhow." I admitted. He nodded and just before he left, he reached out and wrapped his arms around me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

That night, I dreamed of him and I dancing as it began to blur and morph to something else that became Julian and I. _We were both wearing our costumes from his Halloween dance, and we were walking out to the woods that surrounded us. My throat was throbbing with thirst, a thirst that not even water was able to cure. "Serenity, is something wrong? You look pretty pale there," he asked concern quickly filling his eyes. "So thirsty," my voice rasped. "What?" in my mind, I could hear myself yelling at him to run away from me as quickly as possible, but it was hopeless as I hedged towards him. The predator that I kept tightly locked up with in myself, was escaping and taking control of both mind and body. "I feel really cold out here; maybe I should have brought my jacket," it replied, my voice bringing Julian closer to my fangs, his body with in sudden reach._

_My eyes pricked with tears that filled my vision, my inserts elongating to their full length in anticipation as I gently began to nuzzle his neck. A departing kiss of death awaited us both, there was no stopping it now as my teeth sank into his flesh and Julian was at my mercy. His blood flowed down my throat like molten honey, filling the empty voids of my stomach and satisfying the hungry beast from within. It took greedy gulps, trying to drain every last possible drop from him as I saw Julian from a distance, withering to the ground, until the final moment that he took his last breath._

My throat was scrapped raw from the screaming that the nightmare had brought, as it left my heart pounding erratically in the cavities of my chest. I didn't dare go back to sleep, weary for what my conscience would bring out next. It was another long night that was sure to leave me sleep deprived.

**Demetri's POV:**

Time was ticking, running on its invisible axis and marking the days that I had left. I was nearly out of them. Unexpectedly the phone rang and as I went to answer a silent curse escaped my lips, my eyes reading the caller I.D. It was Aro. "Demetri, how much longer must I wait? Has it not been more than three months since I had first spoken to you?" he asked formally without preamble. "I, I'm not sure my lord how much longer. She and her sister a quite the pair to be honest," I stuttered. "Do hurry Demetri, if not I shall have to give the case to one of your dear siblings." he replied coolly. "May I have just a little bit more time, Aro? Things are slightly difficult at the moment and I fear that we must tread lightly if we are to take both of them at once." I answered, acknowledging that I was taking longer time than I should have been. It was no more than a few seconds before I head his reply, "do hurry." And the line then went dead. I was suddenly glad that Jane had decided to go shopping and actually act like a girl that she would have been had she lived in this century. As for her brother, I had no worries knowing that he and serenity's sister were growing closer, but as I thought of how I was holding up, I shook my head in a pitiful motion wondering how much longer things were going to be before she'd fully accept me.

It was Christmas Eve, and our first holiday away from our home, but it was nice as it reminded me of the normality that I used to enjoy when I was a kid. Yesterday, I had set out to put decorations up for the holiday, just thinking that it would brighten us all up, but more importantly to distract my mind. Jane came home surprised, finding the small fireplace that we owned alit, the scent of cinnamon spice wavering in the air, and me atop a freshly cut pine tree. Christmas carols jingled from the kitchen as I finished adding the star to the top of the tree. "Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh," I hummed, letting my mind fill with the familiar notes. "Over the fields we go; laughing all the way." Jane looked at me, her eyes full of questions and waited on me for a response as she tried to come up with an explanation for my spontaneous behavior.

"What in the world _are_ you doing?" a heavy sigh escaped my chest as I replied with a question, "What does it look like?" Before Jane could ask, my phone went off with a ring, letting me know that I had a new message. As I took a look at the preview, my eyebrows shot into my hair line, my fingers readying themselves to reply back to the owner as another message came in from my brother.

**Plz Demetri. Well b there in 30 mins. She wants to spend the day with us n have Jane b good. Can't promise we won't come.**

"Who is it?" Jane inquired, reading the shock that was clearly written in my expression. After a moment, I gained control of myself and said in a hurried voice to her, "Jane get ready. Alec's bringing company," and with a very audible huff, she marched away up the stairs. Feet becoming a blur, I went to the kitchen to hide our food supply, and then got to work by pulling out vegetables, ham, turkey, and other delectables for a big dinner. Close to fifteen minutes later, everything was done with the table set up to the food being on the plates on the plates and ready to be eaten. A few moments later I heard Alec pull up in the driveway as he and Renesmee walked to the door. Jane walked down the stairs in a silver cocktail dress and I ran to change into something better than my food stained shirt. Soon I had met up with my brother and serenity's sister, who held each other both hand-in-hand.

Renesmee smiled, her eyes shining brightly with radiance as she looked to Alec for introductions. "There's really no need for introductions, Nessie except for maybe my sister." Alec explained gently. His gaze flicked over to Jane's evil yet angelic form that rested on the couch, and hearing her name mentioned, she rose gracefully and walked over to where we stood. "Jane, I'd like you to meet Renesmee. Renesmee, this is our sister Jane," Nessie gave Jane an attentive smile before we all made our way for the table to enjoy a nice peaceful meal.

* * *

**AN: it truly has been a while since i last worked on this piece and i feel like it doesnt flow as fliudly as it should, bt i guess that it might just be me. tell me what y'all think.**


End file.
